My Guardian Angel
by HockeyWitch
Summary: Johanna (that's my character in this fic!) takes an innocent walk in a woods that turns into a battle between good and evil and a fight for survival alongside the Fellowship. During this time, everyone finds an angel in her and their friendship grow deep.
1. How It All Began...

My Guardian Angel  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own LOTR characters. They belong to Tolkien. Johanna (pronounced Yohannah), Sora and Maestro Berlioz are mine. I hope you enjoy (  
  
A/N: Just jumping ahead of time. Hence the date.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
May 31, 2002  
  
This has been quite an unusual night! I hardly know where and when to begin. I guess all I can say is that never in my dreams did I wish to experience what I went through today. But after thinking about the events that have occurred tonight, I have to admit at the same time I have had the time of my life, in a queer sense. What I thought would be an innocent stroll in the woods had turned out to be a fight for my own survival along with a group called the Fellowship. It all started…………………………….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hmm…do I look pretty or what?" I grinned in delight as I glanced at myself at one of the washroom mirror in my new black dress.  
  
"You look like a knock-out. No, wait! You ARE one, Johanna," my best friend, Sora, told me, "especially for tonight, concert violinist!"  
  
I smiled. Tonight is my big night, which I perform in Stanley Park with the Vancouver Symphony Orchestra for the first time. After all those years of hard work, blood, tears and sweat, not to mention encouragement from my mama and little brother, and especially from my papa, who sadly passed away three years ago from a boating accident, I have finally reached my long- term desire: to perform a Mozart concerto, my all-time favourite composer, with one of the best orchestras in Canada. I studied my dress. It was a two- piece tube dress, one which my mother have and still disapproved because it was, in her terms "immodest", but she can't do anything about that right now. Besides, I have a matching shawl anyways. I turned to look at my best friend, the principal clarinetist. She is dressed in a black fitting skirt that had two slits and a really nice black-laced tank top. She has much more defined curves and is slimmer than I am.  
  
I smiled, "So do you, principal clarinet."  
  
"So, are you really nervous?", Sora eyed me with a hint of concern, "of course you'll do fine! You're Johanna Scheidler! You've got music in your blood!"  
  
I sighed sadly, "I wish my papa was here tonight to see his wish for me come true."  
  
Sora put her arms around me in a hug, "Of course he is! He is among the stars watching over you! You're guardian angel!"  
  
I hugged her back, "I know, I know. I can feel his presence stronger than ever. Thank you so much, Sora. For your support and all. What can I do without you?" I also pointed at the small golden angel pin on my right bosom. "I've got this reminder as well."  
  
"That's what friends are for! Now come on, we'd better get out of here and go outside. The sun's setting and it's really nice. We've only got, like, an hour and a half. Come on!"  
  
"Alright!" I picked up my violin in its case, which belonged to my father, and we strolled out laughing like little girls and I linked my arms with hers.  
  
It was indeed a beautiful spring evening. Not too cold and not too warm. There was a gentle breeze and for some queer reason, I heard someone indistinctively and inaudibly call out my name. I stopped to listen.  
  
"What is it?" I turned to my best friend, "Oh, it's nothing. I thought I heard someone call out my name. I must be hearing things."  
  
"You're just nervous. A little walk will calm your nerves down." I shook it off and resumed walking with her. Five minutes later, I heard it again, this time it was slightly louder.  
  
"Joooooooo-hhhhaaaaaaaaaaa-nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh……………."  
  
  
  
Who on earth is calling me? Either my mind was playing tricks on me or the breeze was whispering my name.  
  
"Jooooooo-hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa-nnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………."  
  
This time, for certain, it was a distinct whisper. I excused myself. "Um, Sora, I hope you don't mind but is it okay I take a stroll in the woods? I need a few moments of peace, just to relax a bit."  
  
She gave me a curious look, but let me go, "Um, okay. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
The voice became a distinctive , audible whisper. The voice sounded somewhat eerie, yet comforting and gentle at the same time.  
  
"Jooooooo-hhhaaaaaaaaaa-nnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…………………."  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine, thanks. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright, I'll be over where the other guys are, see ya!" Sora headed towards where the other musicians were having a few drinks and appetizers while chatting about random things. I headed towards the part of the park with lots of trees with my violin and walked straight. For a strange reason, I was drawn to it. And it was strange. Why was suddenly so attracted to the forest? I stopped and listened. There was no voice this time. Who or what was it that was calling me? I couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice. Just someone calling my name. I was puzzled and confused. I suddenly felt something. Like I had to be somewhere, that I was needed. But for what? The voice that I heard sounded urgent. I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders. It was quite chilly. I walked further suddenly admiring the beauty of nature. How long has it been since I walked through a place like this? A sudden and stinging pain stabbed at my heart as a memory flooded my mind. It had also been a beautiful evening like this when my papa had taken me to walks such as these. I smiled even through pain.  
  
As a little child, he use to tell me stories from the Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis. My favourite books. We acted out certain characters from the books, him being Tumnus the faun, sometimes Aslan, and me being Lucy Pevensie. I remember papa telling me one time, four months before he was taken from us, that not only forests are enchanting and beautiful, but there were guardian angels that protected my from harm. I have learned to love nature because of him.  
  
I walked further and further. The fog was getting thicker that it gradually reduced my visibility. 'Where am I?' I wondered to my self as I suddenly found myself lost in the fog. 'I thought the weatherman had forecasted a clear day. I guess he was wrong.' I suddenly felt worried. I wandered around for about fifteen minutes then it dawned to me that I was lost. I started to be frightened. 'Oh, shoot! If I don't get out of here, I'll miss the chance of my life! Maestro Berlioz would be so angry at me for letting everyone down and so will mama!' That was it!  
  
"Hello! Can anybody hear me?! Sora!" I started to shout for help in hopes that anybody, ANYBODY would hear me and find me. My shouts had been in vain."Mama! Sora! Maestro Berlioz! ANYBODY!"  
  
I have never felt my heart race so wildly in my chest. I was officially scared. The fog began to thicken as I walked through the forest. It was so thick that it literally suffocated me. There was something strange about the fog. So enchanting, mysterious, magical. I scoffed at the thought and ignored it, though it was persistent within me. At last the fog gradually cleared up and I was relieved. I can finally go back and meet Sora and the others. However, there was something strange though. I looked around and the forest looked and seemed a bit different. I looked at my watch and for some reason, it was stuck at the time I started taking my walk in the woods.  
  
"Oh, great! My watch has decided to die on me! Now, I shall never know how much time I have left before the concert starts! Blast! I need to get out of here quick!" I threw my hands up in exasperation after what seemed like half an hour of more useless wandering. I gave up. I figured that the others would start warming up right now and would be wondering where I was. A little more time, then worry and frustration would start to kick in. They would start looking for me and I would hopefully be found. But for some queer realization, I knew it wouldn't happen. I wanted to shout in frustration. I nearly kicked at my violin, which I had dropped.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Get a grip, Johanna! This is Stanley Park. How can you get lost here? Then again, who would've thought that it was this big! Just stay calm and think." So I did. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I picked up my violin and did another round of useless walking for another fifteen minutes before I finally let it out. Tired and aching from walking and some of my blond curls had fallen out of its twist, I slumped against a tree crying in frustration. I couldn't believe I was lost. I never should have walked here. Why in my crazy mind did I think that I heard a voice? Maybe it had been nothing at all.  
  
There was a sudden noise nearby. I quickly grabbed my violin and stood up. I moved towards the noise and followed its direction. It was indistinguishable at first, then I could gradually make out sounds of people talking, shouting and water! I hadn't realized that I was thirsty that I found myself running towards the source that would quench my thirst. As I got nearer, the shouts became desperate and I heard a few male voices calling for help and other male voices calming them down. I finally entered a clearing which had a small slope leading to a river. What I saw surprised me. It was partly the indescribable beauty of the place before me. The other part was the group of people. Strange looking people wearing strange clothes, almost Medieval-like. They stood around in a circle with a rather small man lying still in the middle all soaked. I hid behind a tree and watched.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Get up! Please!" I heard another small and rather chubby man say as he shook the still body frantically.  
  
"He can't die! He CAN'T die!" a tall man with wet dark hair and facial hair knelt down before the unconscious man called Frodo and lightly slapped his face. "Come on! Come on!"  
  
An older man with a really thick white beard, wearing a strange gray cloak and a pointy hat placed a hand on the man's shoulder, sadly shaking his head. "It's no use, Aragorn."  
  
"This place is swarming with orcs, Gandalf. I knew we should have taken another route!"  
  
Orcs? What on earth? It had taken time for me to take in all this and when it finally hit me, the small man had drowned! Should I help or not? I debated in my head. I was scared myself but finally impulse had lead me down the slope, dropped my violin at a safe pace and walked towards the group.  
  
"Perhaps I can help." I said as eight faces turned at me surprised. I looked at them with a brave look, trying not to look scared. As I started to take a few steps towards the body, three short men, including the chubby one blocked my way. They were looking at me angrily with swords drawn.  
  
I was shocked and started to back up. Was this a joke? I held up my hand as if I was being arrested. "Please! I am only trying to help! This man needs medical attention!"  
  
"Not so fast there lady. Who are you? How do we know you can be trusted?" The tallest man in the group grabbed roughly at my arm. His steel blue eyes caught mine. I studied his features. He was fair and handsome with long blonde hair accentuating his youthful, yet at the moment, angry face. He looked human only he had pointy ears.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me or I'll have you arrested for assault!" I struggled to loosen myself from his vice-like grip trying my best not to sound scared, but to no avail. He looked at me mockingly and started to sneer.  
  
"Legolas! Let go of the lady! She looks harmless enough." The man immediately, yet reluctantly let go of my arm. I started to rub it. I turned to the old man with the gray cloak.  
  
"Young lady, what business have you here?" He asked me.  
  
I was getting tired of this nonsense. "Sir, if you please, I can help your friend! We're losing time."  
  
"Watch it Gandalf! This may be an evil enchantress. I do not trust her." Another tall man with dirty blonde hair and facial hair sneered at me menacingly. "I say we kill her."  
  
Evil enchantress?! Kill her?!?!! That was it! Throwing my shawl to the ground with all my might, I started to boil, which was very uncharacteristic of me.  
  
I glared at the man who had insulted me and said calmly, "Fine. If your friend dies, it's your fault. NOT mine! You are all crazy! Some treatment I get for trying to help! Bastards!" With that said, I started to walked away when the gray-beard called out.  
  
"Wait! Do pardon our behaviour!" He glared at the man, "what can you do for us?"  
  
I stood looking straight into his eyes, "What do you think? I've been trying to tell you I'm here to help your friend and putting up with all your nonsense, but all I get is some superior treatment! Frankly, if you will please trust me and I do have GOOD intentions, you'll be doing yourselves and HIM (I pointed at the body) a favour. Now move aside!"  
  
I shoved roughly past the man. Those who stood in my way had their swords down but still looked at me angrily I ignored them and knelt beside the man. Remembering all that I learned in CPR training class, I checked for a pulse on his neck and wrists. Finding none, I tilted his chin to clear the airway. The others watched at what I was going to do with fear and suspicion. 'What did they think I was going to do? They are NOT normal!'  
  
With my right hand on top of my left, I started pumping five times on the sternum and blew two breaths in his mouth. I repeated this. I was conscious of the other men staring at me, gasping in shock. I stole a quick glance at their faces. I could see shock and anger. I resumed at what I was doing for the third time.  
  
"What is she DOING?!"  
  
"She's taking advantage of Master Frodo!"  
  
"What audacity! STOP HER!!!"  
  
I stopped and checked for a pulse but found none. I resumed with what I was doing. The others were itching at this and I didn't care. Right now, I concentrated in trying to save this life. Willing him over and over to give some sign of life. "One……….two………three…….four………five………Come on! Come on!"  
  
I whispered under my breath. I felt a hand on me, gentle but firm.  
  
"Young lady, I think you should stop now." The tall man named Aragorn commanded. I didn't care. I continued the fifth time. Out of the corner of my eye, the blonde man was preparing an arrow to shoot at me. If I was going to die saving a life, then so be it. But to my relief, the old man named Gandalf, simply held up his hand and said "peace!"  
  
On my fourth breath, I suddenly felt the body convulse and he opened his eyes and coughed up water. I quickly turned him on his side as he emptied all the water that filled his lungs.  
  
I sat back with a thump, light headed and relieved. I looked up and closed my eyes. "Thank you God!" I praised softly and breathed heavily.  
  
"FRODO!" Everyone rushed to the man, now alive and gasping for air while coughing up water, and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, master Frodo! We thought you were gone!" The chubby man (Sam) cried.  
  
"W-wh-whu-what ha-h-happened?" Frodo gasped.  
  
"You don't remember?! We were chased by orcs and you fell from that cliff and fell into a river and, and we thought….we thought…." The man who had insulted me earlier, Boromir, pointed at a very high cliff and was looking stupid. His dirty blonde hair was all over the place, his blue eyes flashing wildly.  
  
"And if it weren't for this young lady, who happened to come by, we would've lost you!" Gandalf looked at me with grateful eyes and held his palms at me. I looked at it and placed my whiter hand in his and he helped me up. I brushed my long heavy skirt and composed myself. I thanked him.  
  
"Young lady, we owe you an apology. Please do pardon our early behavior. We just didn't know who to trust." Aragorn moved towards me. "What do we owe you?"  
  
Huh? Owe me? This was getting stranger.  
  
"Nothing. I acted as soon as I knew your friend was hanging by the thread. It's a human impulse. You would simply do the same for me or anyone if I was in the same situation." I said uncertainly. I was calm now. Frodo struggled to stand up with the aid of his friends and walked towards me. He looked up with big shining eyes, "You saved me?" He simply whispered.  
  
Gandalf, now behind Frodo, squeezed his shoulders and smiling, "Your rescuer."  
  
I blushed, "Please, it was a human impulse. I would do it for anybody."  
  
At the word human, the small men began chatting excitedly. There was another small man, Gimli, but rather old looking with a brown bushy beard. He had been silent the whole time and I just noticed his presence.  
  
"A human! Another one of them kinds! And a fair one, too!" The small man bowed, "an honour to meet you."  
  
I smiled, didn't know how to react. "And to you, too." I bowed.  
  
"And what might the name of her ladyship be?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"My name is Johanna. Johanna Scheidler." I held up my hand to shake with his but got a surprising look from him.  
  
"A lady expecting to be kissed?" I heard that from Boromir and ignored it. Aragorn took my hand in his and looks like he was about to kiss it and I shook it smiling. "Hello. Ever heard of a hand shake?"  
  
The little men, looked at each other, "Hand shake?"  
  
"That is how people say 'Hello'? What is wrong with you people?" I said slowly. This got everyone confused.  
  
"Not here we don't", said Gandalf. " Now that I am acquainted to you, you seem to belong to another land, I suspect, judging by your actions and behaviour."  
  
I slapped my head, "No! I do NOT belong to another land. It is YOU people who BELONG to ANOTHER planet. I live here. This is CANADA, isn't it? And this is Stanley Park, right?"  
  
"Canada?" Legolas turned to Aragorn obviously confused.  
  
"Stanley Park" Gimli scratched his head.  
  
I nodded proudly. "Right! And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a concert to perform in. It was nice meeting you all. So long, farewell, sayonara, adios, ciao, dasvidanya, au revoir, aloha, bye-bye, toodles, auf wiedersehen und guten nacht." I turned around, picked up my violin, turned around again to tell Frodo to take it easy and started to walk. On my third to fourth step, Gandalf stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he shook his head sadly. "My dear child, I am afraid you are gravely confused."  
  
"Well, yes. I am confused. Can you tell me how to get back to my orchestra? I got lost on the way here. I guess this must be a hidden section of the park." I said casually.  
  
This time Aragorn stepped up looking at me calmly in the eyes, "My lady, I do regret in saying this to you but I'm afraid you that you are no longer in your world."  
  
I laughed politely, "Look, I have no time for jokes, alright? I am late for rehearsal and Maestro Berlioz is probably steaming mad at me and my mama and Sora are most likely worried sick. I cannot let them all down. This is my big day and please I beg of you not to ruin it for me. Help me, please."  
  
Everyone looked uneasy. I looked at them and they were pretty good at playing this game, if it was a game. I could not tell. To me, they were just the lot of lunatics with weird names, and weird clothing out to scare people. I became very frightened. "You people are scaring me."  
  
"Young lady, we are not trying to scare you. We are telling the truth. If you wish, you may wander around this forest for days and will not be able to find your home. The forest is infested with orcs and you are lucky enough to go undetected and not get captured and tortured in Saruman's lairs. Or, if you wish, you may journey with us." Gandalf said this calmly, as if he's not trying to scare me. But, how can it be? The voice, the fog, the unfamiliarity, the strange looking people that stood before me. It is all starting to make sense now. I was drained of energy as Gandalf nodded, his pale eyes boring through mine. I didn't realize that I had keeled over until the tall blond man with pointy ears, Legolas, had caught me. I looked at him and suddenly out of impulse, I elbowed hard him in the abs with a cry. He fell with a gasp and lay in fetal position from the pain, a hurt look on his face. The little men and even Aragorn laughed at this. I wished I hadn't done that, but I swallowed my pride. Pay back time.  
  
"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again, E.T. or I will nail you for ten to twenty-five (meaning: years in the slammer)!" I shouted. I started to run, though I didn't know from what. From fear and confusion from what I saw or fear from within? They shouted and ran after me, calling my name again and again.  
  
"It's dangerous out there! Come back!"  
  
"Johanna! Johanna! Stop!"  
  
"It's no use running, so might as well stop!"  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and never in my life have I ran so fast! I was running though I didn't know where. It had become quiet. I was laughing, I had lost them. I stopped to take a breath and was barely finished when I felt an arrow brushed past my arm, barely missing me by a hair. It startled me and I gave a yelp. I looked around for my attacker and saw him poised on a tree, ready to strike again.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot again!"  
  
I ran anyways and missed the second shot, again by a hair.  
  
"Johanna, stop! We are not trying to hurt you! Please, Lady!"  
  
This time, I hurtled forward as a third arrow caught the hem of my long, heavy skirt. I gave an angry cry as Legolas yanked me up and pinned me against a tree, with my arms twisted behind my back.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled frantically while tears were streaming by the rivers from my eyes. It was no use. He had a good grip on my arm. I felt like a caught criminal.  
  
"Hold still!" He commanded and I complied. "Good. I will release you under one condition." I stood still and listened. "You must promise not to attack me in any ways or otherwise, I will do more harm to you. Is that understood?" I nodded and I promised with my fingers crossed. He released his grip on me and I gave him a really hard head butt. That showed him.  
  
Legolas' hand immediately flew to his nose. I laughed while his blue eyes eyed me angrily, "AAAUUGGHH!!! You promised!" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, dear! I forgot I had my fingers crossed! I am TERRIBLY sorry" I held up my crossed fingers and started to run, laughing.  
  
"Don't think that I wouldn't!" His threatening voice called at me. I suddenly tripped again, this time over a vine. As I sat up again, I saw two of the small men emerge (the infamous Merry and Pippin) from a tree each holding an end of the vine, grinning mischievously.  
  
Tired and spent, I used the remaining energy screaming on the ground, pounding it with my fists like a child. All of my decorum and dignity had left me and I started to cry in frustration. I lay there sobbing for a while as all nine men surrounded me. I was pretty much ashamed and wished that the earth would swallow me up.  
  
I felt someone knelt beside me, "dear child, I know it is very difficult for you to believe…"  
  
"Believe..? BELIEVE?!?" I choked through tears. Gandalf's gentle hand stroked my hair, which came loose and had dirt, leaves and Wolfgang knows what! "HA HA! Of *sob*all days, this *sob* has to happen today! I will never *sob* get a chance like this again!*sob* Mama! Sora! Come to me PLEASE! *bawl*"  
  
"We are wasting time!" Boromir said impatiently, "we must hurry and destroy the ring!"  
  
Ring? What ring? I shook. "Then go, if I'm wasting your precious time!" I retorted.  
  
Frodo stepped forward and gently shook my bare shoulders, "Miss Johanna" I looked up at him through teary eyes, though it took me a while. "I believe this belongs to you." He said meekly and gently placed my violin case in front of me. I hadn't realized that I had dropped it. Frodo backed away a safe distance from me quickly. I looked at my violin, my papa's violin. I wiped the tears from my eyes, smiled and sat up. I took the case on my lap and just held it. It was the only thing that kept me sane.  
  
"Look, she's smiling." Aragorn said encouragingly.  
  
"What is it, Merry?" "I don't know, Pippin, but sure looks important to her." "Oh, oh! I'd jolly like to look inside." "Maybe it's a stash of beer!"  
  
Beer? I chuckled. How could anyone fit beer in a violin case? I couldn't control myself and I was suddenly laughing like a hyena. This was all too crazy!  
  
"She's also laughing!" Sam pointed and started to laugh. Soon everybody started to laugh for no reason. I guess laughter is contagious.I tried calming down but fell into another fit.  
  
"Why is Lady Johanna so happy all the sudden?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"This……..this………is ……………all……too………………..CRAZY!" I was wheezing and coughing from laughter. A hand was extended towards me. I looked up and it was Gandalf's. "Is the lady alright or would she require assistance?"  
  
I took the hand and stood up brushing my now dirty dress that isn't black anymore.  
  
"Oh, dear!" I muttered, "There goes my dress."  
  
"Ahem! Now, as you can see, all hopes or returning to your world is not possible……" I looked at Gandalf, "……for now." He added. "Would you wish to journey with us?"  
  
I sighed and resigned myself. I might as well. "Sure", I shrugged. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That we shall explain on the way." Reassured Aragorn.  
  
"Are you sure you are not playing a sick joke on me?" I asked again weakly. I could hear everyone sigh. "Just making sure, that's all."  
  
Gandalf muttered something and lightning shot out of his staff, splitting a nearby tree in half. I stood with my jaw dropped, speechless. He turned to me, "Now do you believe?"  
  
I nodded. "uh-huh………." was my weak answer.  
  
"Good. Now, shall we?"  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir, um………." It just dawned to me that I didn't know their names! "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. All of you know my name, but I do not know yours."  
  
Everyone seemed to read my mind. Gandalf stepped forward. "I am called Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard. These good friends of mine are hobbits, men, dwarf and elf."  
  
I raised my eyebrow but stepped forward to shake his hand, which was firm and warm.  
  
"These good hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregin Took."  
  
Frodo smiled warmly and he held up his hand in a hand and I shook it. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Johanna. My sincerest gratitude for saving my life." I blushed and smiled, "Don't mention it. You thanked me once already. I'm glad I did it. I was scared, too because it was my first time."  
  
Samwise stepped forward next, "You can call me Sam. I am terribly sorry for our suspicion back there. We didn't……………" I held up my hand, "There's no need for apologies, Sam. All is forgiven. Let's be friends." I held up my hand and he shook it.  
  
Meriadoc and Peregin came up next, "Hi! I'm Merry and this is Pippin!"  
  
'Supercalafragelisticexpialidocious', I smiled, "A pleasure to meet you both. Frodo is lucky to have loyal and protective friends." They both blushed and Sam looked down. I realized what I have said, "Hey, hey! I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in a good way. I'd act the way you did if someone strange was going to do something to my friends. Be proud of yourselves." This lightened Merry and Pippin up and we shook hands as friends.  
  
"Is that beer by chance?" asked Merry. I laughed. "No, no. It's my violin!"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other puzzled. "What's that?" "Dunno"  
  
Gandalf, looking satisfied, gestured towards Aragorn, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward, this time taking her hand in his and kissing it. "A pleasure meeting a Lady such as yourself." I blushed, my hands tingling, "Thank you."  
  
"Boromir, son of…" I stared at the tall man and froze. I can still hear him calling me an evil enchantress. I stood stiff and nodded, "Pleasure meeting you. No hard feelings." I extended my hand and smiled. He looked at me without a single hint of regret, but indifference. Atleast he took the effort to smile and shake hands. "Pleasure" he muttered smiling. One can always be civil, right?  
  
"Gimli the Dwarf, son of Gloin" Gimli stepped forward and bowed, "Milady, 'tis an honor to be in the company of Frodo's rescuer." I knelt and placed a hand on his shouder and smiled sincerely, "Such formality! Are you dwarves always this sweet?" Gimli blushed. I heard Legolas snort. "Pleasure meeting you as well." We shook hands.  
  
"And last, but not least, Legolas Greenleaf, Son of King Thranduil, Elven Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
I looked at Legolas, who was still rubbing his nose with both hands. It was a comical sight, "I thig yo browg ma node!" I smirked, "You're welcome, your highness. That's for attempting to shishkabob me!" I curtsied. 'Don't mess with me.'  
  
Gandalf eyed me and joked, "What? No handshakes? Such disrespect towards a prince! Met for two hours and already settling scores, are we? What did you do to her this time?" Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"Thad iz nu funnie!" This made everyone laugh harder.  
  
"Maybe later." I jokingly blew a kiss Legolas' way. 'Loser.'  
  
I suddenly gasped. Did I hear correctly? Had he said two hours?! Everybody should be starting right now, without me. I sighed heavily. Worst case scenario is that they have had canceled the performance until I return. In the meanwhile, I'll have to think of an explanation for Maestro Berlioz and Sora, especially mama. But I can't think about that right now. I felt a hand tugging my skirt and looked down at Frodo. I knelt so that I was eye level with him. "I know that this day must be special to you, and I'm sorry for your misfortune. But you must help us on this journey, if you can. One more is better than one less. Besides, I see a fire in you that could be an asset on this journey."  
  
I smiled at this hobbit's sincerity and kind heart, "Bless your heart, Frodo. I'll try to help, however way I can. You must tell me what I'm helping you with though and I'm trusting you'll do just that."  
  
As we started to leave, I felt someone wrap something silky around my shoulder. I turned to face Aragorn. "I believe this belongs to you. We do not want any ladies freezing along the way now." My shawl!  
  
"Thank you." I liked him. He is such a caring and sensitive person, unlike Boromir. We became fast friends. I have developed a soft spot for the hobbits and we talked and laughed alot. I was my gentle and friendly self again and gradually my worries had left me. So forward we went and plunged ourselves into the unknown.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 1~ Chapter Two coming whenever I get to finish it.  
  
I know this is a really long and boring chapter, but it was my first attempt to write an adventure fic. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please give me your thoughts and feedback. Thank you very much. 


	2. A painful History and An Ambush

Chapter Two- A Painful History and An Ambush  
  
Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the previous chapter. This is kind of a boring chapter, It's where the Fellowship gets to know Johanna. I tried to make it interesting. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
  
Author's note: The historical contents in this chapter are not meant to offend anyone. If I am wrong in anyways, please correct me.  
  
  
  
"So, you are all telling me that you traveled all this way just to destroy A RING?" I said with disbelief and exaggeration. The violin was starting to feel like a bag of bricks.  
  
"Not just any ring, milady. It is the ring forged by the dark Lord Sauron himself!" Gimli growled at the name. I turned to look at him and he hefted his axe, eyes staring ahead. I have never seen a dwarf looks so passionately angry before. It scared me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive." It had been five days of traveling with the group and it really wore me out. All this time I had thought about what the group had told me: how Frodo had found the ring, how he ran away with his three companions from the Ringwraiths, how they met had Aragorn who came along with them, how Frodo got wounded and ended up in Rivendell with the help of Aragorn's girlfriend, Arwen, daughter of Elrond and finally the formation of the Fellowship who vowed to help Frodo in his journey to Mordor to destroy the ring. I gradually felt myself interested and sympathetic. Although this would all be craziness in my world, I realized that in this world, it was reality and the cause had meant so much to them. I had changed my attitude and outlook in a new and strange world and vowed not to think about my misfortunes and sufferings. I was involved in a rescue mission to save their world. "It's just that….nevermind."  
  
"It's alright. This is all new to us," Aragorn looked at me, "and to you, too."  
  
"And to me, too." I nodded in agreement. We trudged on through the forests. Although I was tired and sore, I did not make as much as a whine. If I had known that this would be happening, I would have worn my comfortable runners instead of my concert shoes. My feet were probably covered in blisters. Heels are not the shoes to wear to something like this. This journey reminded me of history class when we had studied Mao Tse-Tung's Long March to Hunan when they were fleeing from Chiang-Kai Shek's army before China became involved in the second world war. Like us, the Communists had to march through rough terrain, infertile flatlands and pitiless mountains battered and brought down by cruel snow storms and merciless heat, only for us it wasn't so bad, yet. Out of the hundreds of thousands that went, only a few hundreds survived by the time they had reached their destination while the rest either froze to death or drowned in marshes. I wondered, how many of us will survive by the time we reach our destination? It was the first time that I had come to appreciate life itself and made a pact with myself to make the most of it, especially with my new friends, well almost.  
  
"The Lady seems to be deep in thought!" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"What might Miss Johanna be thinking?" Sam asked as he trudged merrily beside me.  
  
I smiled politely. "Oh, just things. Listen, I do thank you for being polite to me and treating me so well, but if you please, I prefer you just call me Johanna. There shouldn't be any formalities between friends."  
  
"Alright…………Johanna." Frodo said slowly. He looked up at me and smiled, "You have a lovely name, Johanna, what does it mean?"  
  
I smiled. God is Gracious. I looked at Frodo, "It means 'God is Gracious'."  
  
Gandalf looked back at me, "And indeed your god is gracious! Since you have joined us, you have lightened and encouraged us with your positivity. There is indeed something special about you."  
  
"Aw, Gandalf!" I laughed shyly.  
  
"It is true. You are very persevering and strong. Not once have you complained at all when most females would have on this journey. Quite the contrary, you're the one dragging us all the way to Mordor with out a rest!" Aragorn marveled, "What is it that makes you the way you are?"  
  
"Yes, do tell us about yourself." Pippin and Merry were looking at me with curious eyes. They are so cute.  
  
This took me by surprise. I paused for a moment and thought hard. "I guess a big part of it is my belief and the other part of it came from my papa. He was my biggest encouragement. So were my mama, little brother and my best friend."  
  
"Papa? Mama?" Merry looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Father and mother." I explained, "I guess I got my quiet and gentle side from mama and my strong side from my papa. He was born in another country in my world called Germany and my mama was born in Canada."  
  
"And that's where you were born?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes." I replied. "I was born in the most beautiful region of British Columbia, a coastal province of Canada and live in a city called Coquitlam. It is a beautiful city filled with green trees and beautiful houses, but the weather is unusual because it rains most of the time. I live with my mama and my younger brother, Thomas, but my papa passed away three years ago…………" my face fell and I felt sadness flood my heart.  
  
Aragorn placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry."  
  
"Thank you." I sighed. I felt Sam squeeze my hand. I smiled at him and squeezed it back. "He was everything I wanted in a father. He was loving, kind, generous, considerate, encouraging, every good traits you can name. He was wonderful to us and kept us strong through thick and thin and made sure we were all provided for and looked after."  
  
"I think we should rest for a while." Boromir called out from behind.  
  
"We can't. Not with orcs lurking. We're not safe in the open." Gimli relpied.  
  
We stopped and looked around. It looked pretty safe for a short break and we sat down for a while despite Gimli's protests.  
  
"Even I could use a break," Gandalf groaned, "and I'm sure Johanna could, too."  
  
"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. I'm used to it."  
  
"You keep saying that. Are you sure?" Aragorn looked at me with surprise.  
  
"Yes. I am. We need to destroy this ring as soon as we can. Your world depends on it."  
  
"Well, that's a lady for you!" Gimli scooted over to pat my back. "Unselfish and considerate." He smiled.  
  
In truth, I lied. I was sore all over, especially my feet. Believe me, three-and-a-half inched heels were not the shoes to walk in. I sat down and massaged my feet, not trying to make it noticeable. Since I wore a big skirt with lots of material, I was able to do this by slipping my hands underneath. I felt at least four big blisters on each foot.  
  
Everyone had sat down to relax and stretch. I had noticed that the hobbits had moved closer so that they were sitting right in front of me. I loved them. Even though they were a great deal older than me, they reminded me of a bunch of adorable kindergarden children wanting to hear a story from a teacher. And this was exactly what they wanted.  
  
"Tell us about your papa, Miss………..uh, Johanna." Sam inquired. Frodo, Merry and Pippin looked all excited.  
  
"Oh, yes! My papa. He was a wonderful man." My voice trailed off for a moment to recollect and remember many things about my papa. I didn't know where to start. Unconsciously, I began, "He was a musician and taught me how to play the violin himself. It was he who pushed me to excel yet he was very encouraging about it. His one wish for me was to play with one of the best orchestras as a concert violinist. My mama sings and plays the piano professionally and taught Tommy how to play the piano. My best friend Sora is the principal clarinetist of the orchestra I play with. Although we were a very happy and fortunate family, he had not been born under very fortunate circumstances."  
  
I looked up. Everyone was now staring. I took a deep breath, "When he was a child, maybe seven or eight years old, Germany was taken over by a new regime called the Third Reich. It was ruled by the cruelest, irrational and frighteningly sadistic dictator named Adolf Hitler. He hated especially those who were not of pure German race and of pure German features."  
  
"And what features would those be?" asked Legolas.  
  
For some reason, I found it funny he had asked that. I recalled back to the first time we met. Although my unexpected arrival in this world had resulted in everyone's attitude, which I can understand, I could never forget Legolas' aggressiveness towards me. The way he grabbed my arm that it felt like iron, the way he sneered at me, the way he talked to me, and especially the cold and hateful look in his steel blue eyes, I could have sworn that I was looking into the eyes of a Nazi. This was my first impression of him. I shuddered. It has been that way ever since. 'But he's NOT!' I told myself over and over again. "Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, fit and square-jawed." I replied looking at him straight. He definitely fitted the description, except for the pointy ears and long hair.  
  
"Oh……" he looked at his feet.  
  
I continued, "He wanted to take over all of Germany and the whole world. This resulted in a World War. Prior to this, there had been another war of this kind known as the Great War or World War One with millions of men and boys paying with their lives.  
  
"Hitler had been a soldier during this war. When it finally ended, everyone blamed Germany for starting the war, although personally, I thought that everybody had been responsible. The victors forced Germany to sign a treaty, which not only forced them to admit starting the war, but also forced them to give up all their colonies and greatly reduce their army to a pitiful size. Not to mention pay for all, I mean ALL the damaged caused by the war.  
  
"This crippled Germany and its economy greatly. Soon, millions lost their jobs and were starving to death. Hitler was affected by the aftermath of the war in Germany. Although he himself was not German, he has devoted his entire life hating the victors of the war for what they had done to Germany."  
  
"What was he then?" asked Frodo.  
  
"He was Austrian. This is where all the madness started. He wanted to make Germany great again, restore its military greatness and its economic might. However, not only had he viewed the victors as those who stood in their way of his ambitions, people of other races, religions and classes were also considered a threat. In his eyes, groups such as the Jews, Poles, Slavs, Jehovah's Witnesses, homosexuals and criminals were the obstacles to his goal. For reasons we have never been able to understand, he hated the Jews most of all. He HATED them with a passion and blamed them for Germany's defeat and misery."  
  
Gandalf looked confused, "Why did he hate them? What have they done?"  
  
"There was absolutely no reason at all and they never did anything."  
  
"Surely they must have done SOMETHING," Boromir frowned, "There's a reason for everything."  
  
I glared at him, "They have done nothing! If there is any reason at all, Hitler was a pathetic animal who had to take out all his miseries out on somebody. He BLAMED them for his problems and miserable life. He BLAMED them for Germany's problems. He BLAMED the children, women, old people, my papa and his family, INNOCENT people for starting the war! He viewed them as sub-human beings that deserved to be treated like animals, not human beings. Before and after he came to power, he recruited a small and ruthless military elite notoriously known as the Nazis which grew. Germans welcomed them as if they were conquering heroes and joined the Nazis by the thousands. Children joined programs such as Hitlerjunger, or Hitler Youth, and were trained in the ways of the military. Women also did their shares. All swore an oath to pledge their own lives to this demon.  
  
"My papa, being a German Jew, was greatly affected. When the war started, all the Jewish family in his city were forced to evacuate their homes. They were packed in small box trains that carried horses and cattles, not once stopping for fresh air or a break, since there were no windows or ventilation. They were seldom given pitiful amounts or no food at all. People who had to relieve themselves did where they stood. Because of this, many people had died from starvation and disease from the filthy conditions. This trip had taken a week. Papa and his family were taken to a concentration camp called Dachau, one of the many places in the country where Jews and the other 'impure' groups were taken to be exterminated. Those who were able bodied were forced to work to a slow and painful death. But those who were not, this including most women, children, the old and the sick were herded and locked up in large rooms where poisonous gasses were released. When they arrived, the Nazis had separated families and friends from each other. 'Women and children to the left! Men to the right!' That was the last time my papa saw his mama, oma, his two younger sisters, aunt and his first love."  
  
Everyone was silent. Some were shocked and others were angry. There were others who were still trying to let what I have said sink in, not able to comprehend.  
  
"That is disgusting! How could HE and the others do such things to the helpless and innocent and sleep at night?! They're orcs!!!" Legolas spat out angrily, his eyes hard and his was fists balled.  
  
Gimli sat with his hands tight on his axe, "Worst than that!!! He's the Lord Sauron HIMSELF!!!!! He should feel a blow of my axe! That will show him!!!" He spat at the ground.  
  
I looked at the Hobbits who were staring at me with big and horrified eyes. They, too, were rendered speechless with shock and rage, not understanding. Let them not try to understand.  
  
I shook my head and fought the urge to shed a tear, "For the Nazis, they simply claimed to have followed orders. Hitler gave them power to use it according to his will. He gave them superiority over other races of men and they abused it. Most of them knew what they were doing and they have absolutely no excuse. People who were friends yesterday turned against the other. There were those who were scared and turned a blind eye or a deaf ears from the suffering humanity………….."  
  
"Surely there had to be those who did something!" exclaimed Aragorn in disbelief. "Those who helped!"  
  
"You're right! There were many, who risked their very lives to help the Jews and resisted the Nazis to their deaths and for some, the death of their own families. They were hope in times of great darkness. These were the people who said, 'It's alright. You will get through this and we'll see to it, even if I have to give up my own life and everything I have.' The whole world fought against Hitler and the Nazis. Countries, including my Canada allied themselves to stop Hitler and the Nazis. By the time the war ended, six million Jews had perished. SIX MILLION!!! " My voice was barely a whisper as I uttered the last two words.  
  
There was again a long deafening silence.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for what happened to your father's people………." Frodo quietly said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I am, too………" This hurt too much anytime I talk about things like these. "Sometimes I wonder, why do such things happen, most of all to my papa? He did not deserve to lose his family and his childhood. He should never have grown up that way."  
  
"Nobody should have to." Gandalf said in a comforting yet sad tone. "In all my years, I have never heard of anything like this. You must always think of the good, though. However evil exists and it cannot be purged completely, but it can be countered by the good that others do. Those who helped your father, for instance, if it weren't for them, he would never have built a family and you would have never been born to enjoy life and grow up the strong and good-hearted woman you are now."  
  
I smiled at his comforting words and wisdom. He was right.  
  
for the people who helped papa, I would never have lived life and enjoy it to its fullest, experience love in family and friendship, and especially do what I love the most, music.  
  
I suddenly felt the need to urinate. I stood up with a yawn. "Excuse me for a few minutes. I'll be right back."  
  
Everyone looked at me curiously. "Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.  
  
I was the discrete kind, especially with men. "I, um, I need to go."  
  
Gandalf seems to understand while everyone looked confused. "Um, Legolas can go with you, just in case there are orcs around. For your own safety."  
  
Legolas?!? "No!", I quickly composed myself since my response seems to have surprised everyone, even Legolas, "I mean, no thank you. I REALLY need to go alone. I won't be long, I promise." With that, I turned and ran quickly into the woods. About seven meters into the woods, I heard footsteps. I groaned inwardly. I stopped and turned around to face Legolas. I begged him with a pleading face. "Will you please not follow me?"  
  
He only looked at me with a straight face. Those eyes! I turned away. "It is my duty to watch over the Fellowship and to protect them. This includes you as well. What is the matter, Johanna? Why didn't you want me to come with you. Are you trying to run away again?"  
  
"No, I am not trying to run away. Just stop following me! I need to relieve myself! Please???" I admitted. 'There, he'd better leave me alone now.'  
  
He just smiled. This elf is impossible! "So do it where I can see you."  
  
I've had it! "You, sir, are worst than the Gestapo! Ever heard of privacy?!" I nearly shouted. I wanted to throttle him. I looked around wildly.  
  
"And how will I know you will not run from us?" He eyed me suspiciously, his eyes jeering me with their coldness. It seems be trying to read my thoughts, looking for any possible plans of escape, which, for his information, I have none. He came closer to me, too close. "Are you absolutely sure?" His eyes were frightening. 'Very Nazi-like! No! No! He's not! Stop it, Johanna!'  
  
I took a step back avoiding his stare. 'You touch me and I'll scream!' But the words didn't escape my mouth.  
  
After all these time, he still suspects me? I sighed. It was no use. It is too much for me to handle any more suspicion, let alone this elf, not after everyone has trusted me, except maybe Boromir. I was trying my best to hold down my anger. "Look," I said calmly, "I won't take long. I promise. You stay here and I'll just go over there." I pointed to a row of trees nearby. "I give you my word." I held up my palm like I was pledging an oath, just out of desperation.  
  
His cold stare seemed to relax a bit. That was good. "Very well. You may go."  
  
'Who does he think he is anyway?' I felt like I was going to burst. I ran quickly. I made sure I was out of his sight before I squatted behind a tree and the liquid escaped like a waterfall. I felt so relieved. I just sat there like that for a minute more. Just as I was about to pull my underwear up, a strong arm grabbed me roughly and forced me up on my feet. "I think you're time is up! Get back to camp!"  
  
This caught me horribly by surprise and I screamed my loudest. I slapped him hard in the face. "SCHWEIN!!!" I yelled at him. I ran behind a tree that is at least ten feet away and fixed myself, which I should have before he had, in the most horrifying and outrageous manner, interrupted me. But thank whoever made long skirts! I hoped to Ludwig that he hadn't seen anything!!!  
  
"What on middle-earth is going on!?!" Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship made it to the clearing.  
  
"The lady was trying to escape again." I heard the elf say. I was outraged! I stormed to the clearing where everybody was. "I did NOT try to escape! You can see for yourselves!" In my disheveled state, people could have easily mistaken me for a mad person. "This……….THIS CREATURE………you just keep this HUND away from, me!" Without thinking, I approached Legolas and spat at his face. "He was not the elf you've been telling me about!" With that, I ran leaving everyone, including Legolas, who was rubbing his read face, appalled and horrified. I have never been more humiliated in my whole life.  
  
"JOHANNA!"  
  
I just ran straight without paying any attention to where I was going and when I thought that it was safe, I slumped behind a tree and cried. I know it was stupid and I never should have acted the way I did, but at the state that I was, I was not thinking.  
  
I could hear footsteps coming my direction. I quickly wiped my face with my shawl and tried to compose myself. Someone knelt down over my miserable crouching figure. I could vaguely see Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn's form with my golden hair veiling my red face.  
  
"Johanna, tell us what happened! Why did you spit at Legolas?!"  
  
I couldn't look up. I was too humiliated to tell them.  
  
Gandalf tilted my chin up with two fingers so that I was forced to look him in the eyes, "Is it true?"  
  
"No! Don't tell me you suspect me, too!" I looked at them pleadingly.  
  
"Please tell us what happened." Frodo urged with a patient and soothing tone. So I told them what happened.  
  
When I finished, the four of them looked stunned and amused. I looked at them frantically, "Why, what did he tell you? I honestly wasn't trying to escape!"  
  
"Oh, we believe you, we believe you…….." Aragorn nodded looking like he's about to burst out laughing.  
  
"So that was what the commotion was all about! Why hadn't you told us before?" Sam asked.  
  
I blushed, "I-I couldn't! I am discreet about these things." I almost whispered. "I'm…I'm sorry for this."  
  
"There's no need for apology, dear child. We trust you and I do apologize for Legolas' behavior. But you really shouldn't have….."  
  
I cringed, "I know, I know. But he should not have done that!" I countered. "Thank you for trusting me."  
  
The rest of the fellowship showed up with Merry and Pippin carrying my violin. They approached me and handed it over.  
  
"Here you go, Johanna. It's safe and sound." Pippin said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! Hey! What happened back there?" Merry asked with curiosity.  
  
I shook my head, "Please don't ask."  
  
I stood up, shot a dirty look at Legolas, who was looking away. I hoped that he still felt the effect of the slap. He deserved it. I brushed past Gimli and Boromir, who had questioning looks in their faces, without looking at them.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I vaguely saw Aragorn and Sam mouth the words "later". I should have sworn them to secrecy. Now I'm afraid I'll be teased for the rest of the journey.  
  
"Well, we must make haste! Time is precious. The sooner we destroy the ring, the better. Johanna," I looked at Gandalf, "walk with me. The rest of you follow."  
  
We quickly formed a single file line immediately set off. I walked over to Gandalf. He looked at me and smiled sympathetically, "I don't think you need to be teased for a while. Let everyone forget and then go join their company."  
  
I looked down, smiled a half-hearted smile and sighed, "Thank you."  
  
"And as for Legolas, you'll need to reconcile with each other somehow, especially on this journey. This is the most critical time of all. Is that understood?"  
  
I tried not to make a face, "Yes, sir." I only address someone 'sir' or 'ma'am' whenever I feel defeated or down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I looked up, "Huh, what? Oh, nothing."  
  
The wizard eyed me with concern. "I just find it strange. How is it that you are able to get along with all of us and not Legolas? Why not him?"  
  
I kept quiet.  
  
"Does he remind you of someone?"  
  
"Partly, but it's also a bad first impression." I looked straight ahead.  
  
"Hmm, it seems to me thought that you also gave him a bad first impression, as well."  
  
"I did? He was the one who grabbed me when I offered to save Frodo's life!"  
  
"Yet you must also understand that it is not very often that we meet other people or creatures from another world. We have to be aware and cautious."  
  
"But didn't I look harmless enough?"  
  
"You did. Besides, you acted aggressively towards him, didn't you?"  
  
"He tried to shish kabob me! And after that episode?!" I muttered defensively.  
  
The wizard raised an eyebrow and gave a small laugh. "Now, that was ridiculous! Once you get to know Legolas, you'll find that there is no need to fear him."  
  
'He scares me…………….'  
  
As if he knew, Gandalf squeezed my shoulder encouragingly. I looked up and smiled. I have never felt close to any man since my papa had passed away three years ago.  
  
All of us walked insilence with occasional snickering coming from Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits. This was going to be a long journey……………………….  
  
  
  
Chapter Two finished! ~ Chapter Three coming soon.  
  
So, what do you think? I know it's boring but it'll get better. I promise. Please R&R. 


	3. Ch.3-Part B: An Image In The Water

Chapter Three (B)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and characters yaddi yaddi yaddi da.............  
  
"JOHANNA! WATCH OUT!"  
  
I frantically looked at both orcs as they were rapidly coming closer. Soon I would feel the cool blades being thrusted in my body. Something in me, however, snapped. Out of impulse, I let out a cry as I did the split. The two blades that were meant for me mercilessly dug into the other orc's stomach, just barely missing my head an inch above.  
  
They started getting angry at each other as they pulled their swords out of the other's body. They started giving each other two or three blows before they, too, fell lifeless.  
  
I stood up slowly on my wobbly legs. I didn't know whether to cry or rejoice, but I stood composed. "Shish kabob" I huffed.  
  
"Johanna, that was amazing!" Merry called out while still busy warding off orcs.  
  
"We almost thought you were going to..." Boromir turned his head jist in time to shoot an arrow at a charging orc "...die!"  
  
It took me long enough to realize that Boromir actually voiced concern! While warding off orcs with the worst of my violin case, I should have said "Don't worry, thank you for your concern." But for some reason, "Isn't that what you wanted?" sarcastically came out of my mouth. It was a good thing that Boromir didn't seem to pay attention as he was helping the exhausted Legolas kill off more orcs. Firm arms grabbed my bare shoulders and whirled me around. I stared into Gandalf's concerned face, "Johanna! Are you alright?!"  
  
By this time, I was starting to get use to the skirmish. Managing with a witty smile, I replied, "Never been better, sir!"  
  
"I thought I told you to ge ............" Before he had time to finish, I saw an orc coming behind Gandalf with an arrow aimed at him. I quickly shoved both of us down just as the arrow was released. It hit a random orc. I was starting to get good at this!  
  
"Get down, sir?" I smiled at him.  
  
Gandalf looked at me with big eyes, ".........exactly. You just saved my life!"  
  
"Don't mention it." He stood up and flashed me another quick look before resuming to fight more orcs. I heard someone cry out. Merry was wounded on the ground with Pippin holding his head on his lap. "Don't you go dying on me, Meriadoc Brandybuck!"  
  
"This was your fault, you fool of a Took!" Merry yelled painfully.  
  
I quickly ran to him to inspect the wound. His left leg was bloody. I tore the pant fabric to reveal a large gash where an orc had sliced him and Merry screamed in pain. Blood was gushing out but it wasn't too deep. It wasn't too bad.  
  
"Pippin, Quick!" Pippin nodded as he took hold of Merry under the armpits and I carefully took hold of his legs. We then went deep into the woods where we found a safe empty glade, away from the fighting.  
  
Pippin's large eyes looked at me with anxiety and fear, "Is he going to be alright?!"  
  
Merry took hold of my arm, "Pl-p-please do-oo-on't let-t me-me die! I'm too young to die!" His tear stained face pleaded with me.  
  
I thought back to my medical training, though limited. When din an injury situation like this, it was best to keep calm and to reassure the casualty. I smiled reassuringly and took his hands into mine. I quickly switched to doctor mode. With my calmest look and tone I said a few times, "You are going to be fine. I'll make sure you'll get through this, alright? The wound doesn't look too fatal."  
  
Merry became a little relieved. "Pippin, I want you to stay here with Merry and....."  
  
I quickly opened the violin case and took out a brand new polishing cloth. Luckily, I had it along with a few medical stuff. It should do.  
  
"And?!" Pippin was frantic. I pulled him three feet away from Merry and talked to him quietly so that Merry couldn't hear. I looked into his fearful eyes, trying to ease them with my calm yet firm ones. "Pippin, you must remain calm. It will not do Merry any good if you are scared. I want you to be strong for him. I want you to be a brave doctor, alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded calmly. "I'm a brave doctor." He repeated.  
  
"Yes. The wound is not bad, but it will get badly infected if not taken care of."  
  
"What shall I do, then?"  
  
"Come," I led him to back to Merry and took out the huge thick cream coloured cloth out of the plastic. I tore it in half. I folded one half into fourths and applied pressure against Merry's wound, which produced a loud painful cry.  
  
"It's alright, Merry, we're helping you. We're just trying to stop the bleeding. I know it hurts but be strong for us, ok? Think of positive thoughts." I soothingly stroked his forehead.  
  
"I'm t-tr-try-ingggggggg!" He moaned with his eyes closed tightly in pain.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now, I am going to leave you for a few moments and..."  
  
His hands shot up and grabbed my arm, "D-do-nn't ll-eeavv-vvve meeeeee!" He whimpered with big puppy eyes. I felt like crying.  
  
"It's alright! Pippin will be here with you. You see that pond over there? That's right! I am going to soak this cloth to clean your wound and it'll be much better."  
  
"That's right, Merry. I'll be here." Pippin took hold of Merry's hands, which he reluctantly dropped from my arm.  
  
"You'll be alright. Pippin, I want you to continue pressing hard against this, alright?"  
  
Obediently, he pressed against the damp scarlet cloth with one hand and with the other he held Merry's hand.  
  
I smiled reassuringly again. I quickly went to the nearby pond and started to soak the other half of the cloth into the pond. I was surprised by the clearness of the water. Suddenly, a blurry image of someone in a white robe appeared behind my reflection. I couldn't tell if it was a male or female. It seemed to have long hair. I thought it was abstractly smiling at me. The image and I stared at each other. It scared me. Then it disappeared. I shook my head at Merry's groans and rushed to the injury site. There was no time to think about it. Maybe later.  
  
"I'm back!" I called out in my cheerful tone.  
  
"Wh-what to-ook y-y-you so lll-long?" Merry groaned.  
  
"It wasn't THAT long, now, was it?" Pippin shook his head. He was calmer now and had a grim determined look on his face. I was proud of him.  
  
"Pippin, I want you to take off the cloth SLOWLY." He did. The wound wasn't bleeding as much now, so that was good. I carefully wiped the dried blood around the wound, then the wound itself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merry wince.  
  
"There! All cleaned up! See? The bleeding is almost stopping! You have Pippin to thank for that!"  
  
"Really?!?" Pippin looked at me with twinkling eyes.  
  
"I-I g-gues-ss Pip c-can do somet-something ri-ght!" Merry gasped weakly with a faint smile.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin was trying to be cheerful.  
  
I took the bloody cloth from Pippin's hand and dashed for the pond again to wash the cloths as cleanly as possible. Then it appeared again. `What the....?' I looked around and saw nothing.  
  
`Jooooooooooooo-hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-nnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaahhhh..........'  
  
That voice! The same voice in the woods! `What do you want from me?' For a moment, fear took hold of me, but the image disappeared again. I shook my head in confusion and annoyance. The cloths were clean, or looked clean at least. I wrung out all the moisture as much as I could and went back to the two hobbits. I folded one cloth in fourths and Pippin immediately pressed it hard against the injured leg. With the other cloth, I tore long strips and tied them together to form a long bandage. I then wound the long bandage around the cloth Pippin was pressing against and made sure it was firm, but not so firm to allow circulation. That should do for now.  
  
"How does it feel now, Merry?" Pippin asked cheerfully.  
  
"A bit better *yawn*" Merry was calmer now. I was satisfied.  
  
I looked at Pippin, "You did an awesome job, doctor. I can depend on you." I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Pippin blushed.  
  
"Aw, I was doing it for Merry."  
  
"You should be proud of yourself, Pippin. You really came through for your cousin." Pippin gave me a hug. "Thank you."  
  
I was surprised. I hugged him back, "You're welcome. It's my job to help people." Merry pulled at my hand. One I looked at him, he gave me his most biggest smile, though he was tired from the trauma. "Thank you, Johanna......." Then he fell asleep.  
  
I smiled affectionately. "Bitte schone, freuden. Rest well."* Three of us just sat there quietly contemplating on what just happened.  
  
I looked at Pippin who was grim, very unusual of him. "Pippin, what happened?"  
  
Pippin just stared at his cousin and shook his head, "It.....it was my fault." He whispered.  
  
I nodded my head comfortingly to urge him to continue.  
  
"I, I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"I understand. All that matters it that Merry is alive and you helped him greatly. You should be proud of yourself for that." I gave him a playful punch in the arm, which he responded with a half-hearted half smile, "Try not to think about it now, alright? You try to cheer up and I'll do the same."  
  
His face brightened some, which is a good sign.  
  
We heard the rest of the fellowship run towards us...............................  
  
*You're welcome, friend  
  
End of chapter three-B. I kind of did Chapter three this way because there was a suspense part in the middle of it, which was the end of the previous chapter. But it's still chapter three, just in two parts. 


	4. Ch.3-Part A: Tension

Chapter Three (A)  
  
Hey there people! I'm sorry this is late! I've been thinking of lots of ideas amidst school and all. I want to thank you again, for those who reviewed. It keep me motivated to write more. I've got lots great ideas for the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!  
  
Disclaimer: Read disclaimer in the first chapter.  
  
We have been walking non-stop for a week and a half now. By this time, everybody had forgotten about THAT horrible scene. I have gotten close with the other members, though. Gandalf was like a second papa to me and we talked a lot about things such as our backgrounds, our worlds, life events, etc. He was also my biggest encouragement in this journey whenever I got homesick. Aragorn and I shared a big brother/little sister-like relationship. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were like little kindergarten students to me, although they were old enough to be my big brothers or uncles. This was partly because of their gaiety and their energetic and curious attitudes, always begging me to fill them in more about my family, best friend, school, music...................and women! And partly because of, I mean no offense, their size. I shared a buddy-buddy relationship with Gimli which we would crack jokes with each other to amuse ourselves and tell me about his race and how much he  
prided in it. Next to Gandalf, he was an excellent storyteller. As for Boromir, we only went as far as being civil with each other. I had also gotten a bad first impression of him and got the impression that he didn't think highly of me or even trusted me. After he was told about my humiliating ambush I overheard him one time saying, "How do we know she is telling the truth? What if she's in league with Sauron? I believed that she had attacked Legolas and staged a show." However, as angry I was at Boromir for saying this and afraid as I am of losing everybody's trust, I swallowed my pride and ignored it.  
  
As for Herr Elf, he and I did not get along well. Legolas and I haven't spoken a word to each other, not even to utter a word of apology ever since day one. It was awkward whenever we were near each other. Either he or I moved away whenever this happened. I got the feeling that he never trusted me and I strongly disliked him for that, especially after what had happened over a week ago. It was also the fact that his physical appearance and build frightened me, ridiculous as it sounds. The best solution was to try to avoid him as much as possible. Noticing this somehow, the others have tried to reconcile us and get us to talk to each other. There had been a couple times when I was out collecting firewood that I have overheard things like,  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her and make sure she's safe?" (Aragorn)  
  
"Tell her you're sorry." (Sam)  
  
"I'm sure she's forgotten" (Merry)  
  
"As much as I'd like to, I won't, I mean, I can't talk to her!" (Legolas)  
  
"Make sure she will not try to escape again." (Boromir)  
  
"Legolas, this is getting tiring. Both of you need to reconcile one way or the other. I know that she can be trusted." (Gandalf)  
  
I appreciate what everyone is doing, but I really do not know how I'll be able to be friends with somebody who does not trust me.  
  
It was a good thing that my violin case had shoulder straps so that I could carry it like a backpack. I occasionally took off my shoes and carried them with me but since we were now walking on rough terrain, I had no choice but to wear them. Still we trudged on without me complaining. I thought of my papa, the man who has always kept me strong. I also thought of mama, Thomas and Sora. I miss them very much. I would occasionally look down at the guardian angel pin or the necklace I was wearing, a small silver Crucifix to acknowledge my Baptist faith, a silver Star of David to acknowledge my partly Jewish background from papa, and a small friendship charm, an Austrian crystal inside a silver heart frame, from Sora, all of which hung on a silver chain. I was really quite fond of silver and preferred it over gold, because it looked purer and beautiful. I held it now and clung to it every agonizing step of the way..........pushing forward, pushing onward.  
  
I have caught occasional glances from Gandalf. I finally looked up at him and cheerfully asked, "What?"  
  
"Those things you're wearing on your neck," he asked curiously pointing at my necklace, "can you tell me about them?"  
  
"Oh! These charms. Well, this is called a crucifix and it symbolizes my faith. This is called the Star of David, which symbolizes my Jewish heritage, from my papa, of course. And this is a friendship charm from Sora, my best friend." I held up each charm as I spoke of them. I was aware of Frodo now walking by my side.  
  
"May I take a look?" Frodo asked with curious eyes. I immediately unfastened my necklace and handed it to him. "Which one did you say was the friendship charm?" I showed him which and he held it delicately. "What beauty! You must be very fortunate to receive things such as these."  
  
"They belonged to my papa, except for the diamond. He's had it long before he got married. Papa always takes care of his things." I said affectionately.  
  
Frodo handed the necklace back to me. "Are you not cold?" He eyed my dirty dress up and down.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"What an unusual dress it is, ma'am. Is that what people in your world wear everyday?" Gimli called from behind me.  
  
I turned to look at him, "No, we don't. This is my concert attire."  
  
Gimli frowned, "Black?"  
  
"In my world, that is the colour we wear in symphonies and it's the etiquette. It looks very formal and professional on stage. I guess people in this world have never had concerts and symphonies. Do you not?"  
  
Gimli looked at me questioningly, "Symphonies?"  
  
"A large group of musicians that play many different kinds of instruments. They play music for people." I explained.  
  
"We have those here in Middle-Earth! Though we do not call them symphonies."  
  
"What do you call them?" I asked curiously.  
  
"We do not have names for them. Just groups of musicians that plays at feasts and festivals..............ah! The happy times!"  
  
"We mustn't feel nostalgic now, Gimli. We have to set our minds on this mission, though I understand how you feel. I think we need to stop for a rest."  
  
Everybody sighed and sat down with relief with relief drowning Gimli's light protests. "We are wasting time!"  
  
Boromir stood up and stared hard at Gimli and retorted loudly, "Perhaps YOU should be the one to destroy the ring, if you are naturally tireless unlike the rest of us are!"  
  
Gimli stood up and stared back up hard on his toes, "Perhaps YOU would like to get killed by orcs unlike the rest of us!"  
  
Before Boromir was going to say something, there were arrows suddenly whizzing past us. All of us stood back to back, staying alert and getting ready to fight.  
  
"ORCS!", Gandalf moved towards me and ordered me to stay near Aragorn and Legolas. I complied, not knowing what was going on. Everyone had their swords, daggers, arrows and axe drawn, ready to fight. I was scared, but not terribly frightened. I adjusted the shoulder straps and braced myself, being the only one, not to mention the only female, that was unarmed. Suddenly, a lot of REALLY ugly creatures beyond description were suddenly flying from all directions, charging towards us.  
  
"Uh, I was NOT expecting this........." I barely finished when I was shoved really hard to the ground as swords clashed, arrows zipped wildly and screams were heard.  
  
"Stay down!"  
  
I watched the fight that went on around me. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir skillfully hacked down orc after orc as they charged. To my left, Legolas shot at a brigade of orcs with deadly precision, not even getting a single scratch. This really amazed me as I watched with admiring. Even the hobbits were fighting with their daggers. I looked at Frodo who skillfully drove his sword, which was glowing red, into two orcs in succession.  
  
I froze in the middle of the battle paralyzed with fear and confusion. I have never felt this trapped in my whole life. I also didn't want to die in a battle. And I wasn't going to. I looked around desperately for an escape route and found virtually none. To my right, Merry and Pippin were clashing swords and fending off the orcs' deathblows. I heard a grunt coming towards me. I turned around sharply to only come face to face with what looked like a decomposing corpse with sharp, uneven teeth and the most evil orange eyes. His sword was raised above me ready to kill me. Before I could even do something or even scream, the orc's eyes suddenly bulged then rolled back as it fell ....right on top of me! I have never smelled anything so foul in my whole life! I managed to push the heavy orc off me with much effort. I got up with a groan and figured out what was going on. I then saw an arrow deep in the orc's back. I looked around dazed, then I caught Aragorn's brief smiling face.  
I smiled back and mouthed thank you. He was fighting with both sword and bow. As the fight wore on, everybody started to become exhausted. I wanted to do something and quick!  
  
`Come on! What to do! What to do! Think, THINK!'  
  
"Johanna get down!" I heard Gandalf's order and subconsciously ducked as another orc fell beside me dead. I stood up again and took of my violin case, which was now killing my back. Without thinking, I started hitting the heads of random orcs, which was not a very good idea. I saw two orcs charging towards me from opposite directions with swords held like two knights with lances. I was momentarily paralyzed. I was trapped!  
  
"JOHANNA!" I could hear someone from the fellowship call out in horror.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion.................. 


	5. Ch.4-Part A: Poor, poor, Merry

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe LOTR characters. Kaanteban (I found this name at [1]http://kabalarians.com/gkh/your.htm. Hey, lots of interesting names for me to use there, since I am bad at inventing original names. So that's going to be my source for names from now on in this fic.) and Johanna are mine.  
  
Legolas: Cheater..........  
  
QueenSusanTheGentle: Who made up YOUR name?  
  
Legolas: What's wrong with my name?!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first who came running towards us were Frodo and Sam. They were hyperventilating. The rest of the fellowship followed. When Frodo saw Merry's bandaged leg, his eyes widened.  
  
"What happened to Merry?!" Frodo shouted angrily.  
  
"Dear Merry! Wake up!" Sam, who was anxious, was kneeling beside Merry and was about to shake him awake when I gently stopped his hands.  
  
"He's sleeping," I replied. "He took a blow on his left leg but we took care of it. He's going to be alright."  
  
I noticed Pippin shifting his feet and looking at the ground uneasily.  
  
Aragorn, who had a bruise on his right cheek and a cut on his forehead, gently carried the sleeping hobbit in his arms, careful not to awake him. "We need to get out of this woods and find somewhere safe to camp."  
  
"There is a town not far away from here. My friend Kaanteban dwells there." Gimli informed us. "He will be able to help us."  
  
"Then let's make haste." Gandalf nodded toward everyone. All of us formed a single file line with Gimli leading us. We walked in silence for an hour.  
  
"I hope we never have to go through that again," I muttered.  
  
"Get used to it, milady, we will be getting them quite frequently." Gimli's gruffy voice replied.  
  
We reached the town Gimli spoke of in less than two hours. An enormous wooden gate guarded the city with two sentries.  
  
The first sentry man stepped forward and held out his spear. "Halt! Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded forcefully.  
  
Gimli stepped forward, "Greetings, fellow Laerteans! We come in peace!"  
  
The second sentry man stepped forward, "What can we do for you strangers from afar?"  
  
Gimli bowed, "We came to seek an old friend of mine, Kaanteban,"  
  
"Duke Kaanteban." The first sentry man corrected  
  
Gimli's eyes widened with surprise, "Duke Kaanteban? Already Duke of Laerta?" Gimli whispered with a proud half smile.  
  
The first sentry man lowered his spear as it had finally dawned to him that we meant no harm. He sighed sadly, "His father, the Duke Akhabaan passed away a few fore nights ago."  
  
Gimli's face fell, "I offer my condolences to you and your people, especially his son, my old friend."  
  
We all watched. I felt sympathy towards Gimli and the sentry men. I was quite sure others felt the same way, too. Boromir then stepped forward, patted Gimli's shoulders and jerked his head towards Merry still in Aragorn's arms like a sleeping toddler.  
  
Gimli got the message, "Ahem! I, ah, my fellow travelers and I seek the sanctuary of your town for the nights. Orcs attacked us. One of my fellow is badly hurt. Please, I beseech you, my men are hungry and tired."  
  
The sentry men raised their eyebrows slyly, "You were attacked by Orcs, you say? I wonder why."  
  
"If the Orcs were after you, it means that you must have done something. You must turn back and leave this place! We have had our share of danger and we do not wish it that you bring it in our peaceful town. Good day!" the second sentry barked harshly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said GOOD DAY!"  
  
We couldn't believe our ears! We watched discouragingly as the two sentry men turned their backs on us. I looked at the fallen face of my friends, whom I held close to my heart. My face fell on Frodo, Sam, Pippin then Merry. A horrible thought ran through my mind. I pictured Merry's left leg swell red from infection and then immediately turn green, purple then decaying black from gangrene. It would have to be amputated and the poor hobbit would have to live the rest of his days as a miserable handicap, all alone. I couldn't let that happen to him. I shook the thought out of my head as I darted forward, threw myself down on the ground before the sentries and pretended sobbed, to the surprise of the fellowship, "Please, permit a humble lady to speak..." my muffled voice escaping from my hands, which covered my face.  
  
This caught their attention, "What is this? A female among a group of travelers?" I could hear surprise and bewilderment in their voices.  
  
"Very well, speak lady."  
  
"If you'll be so merciful towards us as to grant us sanctuary within your fortress. We are but poor, innocent fellow travelers who have been brutally and ruthlessly attacked. One of my dear friends," I pointed at the sleeping Merry, "could die if his wound is not tended to. Please do not let his death be on our consciences because we failed him and YOUR consciences because you would not grant us safety. PLEASE!!" I grabbed one of the sentry man's cape by the hem and cried loudly for the dramatic effect. Their stunned and scared faces darted back and forth at each other and at me. "Do not let my friend die!" I sobbed even harder.  
  
"Johanna," I felt firm and comforting hands lift me up. I turned to Gandalf and briefly winked at him and the rest of the fellowship. They took the hint.  
  
"Dear child, there is nothing we can do, " he said sadly, "If these men do not let us in, then we shall not use force. We gladly go in peace, even if it means the death of one of us. Such young innocent..." He looked pleadingly at the men.  
  
I signaled at the hobbits with my eyes and they started to sniff and sob.  
  
"Merry! Oh, poor Merry!" Frodo lamented with tears.  
  
"He is so young....He will never live his life to his fullest........" grieved Sam.  
  
"Oh, WHY must it come to THIS!" I was lying flat on the ground my tears wetting the earth and pouring dust and earth on my head.  
  
"WAH! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Pippin wailed, "I shall miss him!!!!"  
  
So all four of us were on the ground wailing dramatically pouring dust on our heads and pounding and kicking the ground.  
  
"Look what you've done! You've insulted them! The least you can do is apologize!" I saw Boromir grab the second sentry man and fiercely throwing him on the ground. He looked at us with an amused twinkle in his eyes, but not giving our intention away with his hard and angry face.  
  
Legolas was equally amused. "Dear friends, mellon! Let us arise and continue our journey. This way we can find a suitable and peaceful place to burry Merry in on the way. Not in this dreadful, unkind place where he could have been given his second chance." Legolas was shaking his head and we sobbed harder.  
  
It was a good thing Merry was asleep through all of this or other wise, who knows how he'll take this.  
  
Those of us who were sobbing helped each other up and reluctantly walked away, followed by the older members.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Frodo said almost inaudibly.  
  
"Keep wailing." I hissed back. So we wailed some more.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
I gave Frodo a smile. He looked at me excitedly. "It worked!"  
  
We reluctantly faced the two men, who were this time shocked and apologetic.  
  
"PLEASE stay! W-we apologize for our behavior. We were truly unkind to you."  
  
"We beg you, forgive us, yes? We will inform our Duke of you. I'm sure he'll let all of you stay the night!"  
  
"And you'll be staying the night in the dungeon without your dinners!" A voice boomed behind us.  
  
All of us turned towards the source of the thundering voice. The two sentry men cowered before the tall and muscular figure clothed in burgundy and dark green robes and tunic with silver trimmings outlining the hem. He had the most piercing gray eyes, compared to my dull gray ones, and bushy red hair and facial hair in a style similar to Gimli's.  
  
"Kaanteban!" Gimli's enthusiastic voice called.  
  
References  
  
1. http://kabalarians.com/gkh/your.htm 


	6. Ch.4-Part B: Electricity and Hospitals

Chapter 4-Part B  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto. Kaanteban, Fidela* (from kabalarians.com) and Johanna are mine.  
  
  
  
"You two will be punished for your insolent and uncivilized behaviour!" The man Kaanteban then turned to Gimli with a flashing smile, knelt and opened his arms wide. "Gimli, old friend!"  
  
Gimli ran to embrace him, "HA! HA! Kaanteban, dear friend! Duke Kaanteban! Already Duke?!"  
  
We watched as the two men hugged, laughed and shed tears at the same time while exchanging greetings.  
  
"How long has it been?" Kaanteban pulled away and looked at Gimli's rugged face.  
  
"Decades! Look how you've grown! So strong and handsome like your father!"  
  
Kaanteban's face fell a little. Gimli put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I give my condolences to you and your people. Your father was a great leader."  
  
Kaanteban smiled, "He was a great father. He gave me everything that a son ever wanted. Security, strength, wisdom, and most of all love."  
  
When he finally looked up and saw us, Gimli then turned his attention to us and started to introduce each of us, one by one. Kantebaan nodded at each of us in acknowledgement. When his gaze fell on me, I sort of cowered in the presence of the noble and strong figure and quickly dried the fake tears with my hands. His friendly and reassuring smile calmed me down. "Milady, please forgive my men's behavior towards you and your companions." He gallantly took my hand and kissed it. It sort of felt strange, since I wasn't used to having my hands kissed.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Kan- I mean, ah, Lor-, DUKE Kaanteban!" I bowed awkwardly and I face go beet red. I straightened myself up and started to giggle nervously. I could hear the fellowship's suppressed laughter. 'Quit acting like an IDIOT, Johanna!'  
  
Kaanteban seemed to sense my uneasiness and his hand squeezed my shoulder warmly, "Dear Lady, do not be frightened. I do not bite!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" I spat out stupidly. "What?!" I turned to face the fellowship who were now laughing openly. If looks could kill them, my sharp angry stare certainly could have.  
  
Gimli patted my arm, "You are too polite, milady. There is no need for such formality! We are all welcomed here as friends."  
  
"Oh…" I replied silently. I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders from the cold. "Thank you."  
  
Kaanteban smiled and turned to everyone else. "Dear guests! Any friend of Gimli's a friend of mine as well, danger or no danger. Laerta welcomes you! Come! Up you lazy mules! Open the gates!" At the sound of their master's voice, the two sentry men quickly stood up, fell, stood and fell again, then scurried to the gates struggling to open the gates, which took a few minutes. Kaanteban rolled his eyes and sighed. I stifled a laugh. He gestured with his right hand towards the gates, willing us to walk in. "Ladies first." He gestured with a flourish. I smiled shyly as the rest of the fellowship looked at me encouragingly. "Why thank you, sir."  
  
I went in first, followed by Gimli, Gandalf and the rest.  
  
The town reminded me of Victorian England. The rows of houses were angular with very elegant door and window frames. The earthy and pastel in colours stood out in a soothing way. As we entered the town, the people in it looked at us strangely.  
  
"I see that your friend is wounded. I will take you to our infirmary. Follow me," He then turned to the guilt-stricken men, "As for you two, you can report yourselves to the dungeon. You will not be served your dinners. Perhaps you can think about mistreating our guests next time!"  
  
The sentries hung their heads in defeat and walked away after bowing. I felt sorry for them. "Duke Kaanteban…." I looked pleadingly.  
  
He seemed to read my thoughts, "Ah, do not fret yourself over them, milady. They will be released in the morning and hopefully they've learned their lesson on how to treat my friends by then. I am a very reasonable man." With another smile, he led us to the infirmary. About three feet behind me, I could hear Pippin still sniffing. I walked slowly so that Pippin caught up with me. I placed my hand on the crying hobbit's shoulder. "Pippin, what's the matter?" I eyed him with concern.  
  
He looked up with pained eyes, "It was really my fault." He whispered. His face was pale. I urged him to go on with patient eyes.  
  
"We were cornered by orcs. One of them had its sword raised and was about to strike us both. I knew Merry was behind me clinging to my sleeves, scared as I was, but I broke free and jumped out of the way….."  
  
"And he took it instead." I finished gently and he nodded. "Oh, Pippin."  
  
"I should have protected him. That wound was meant for me…"  
  
"It was not your fault. It was simply a natural reflex."  
  
Pippin looked at me confused.  
  
"You acted out of instinct." I explained. "When one is scared, certain instincts will drive him to act out of survival. In this case, you nearly got skewered by an orc, your reflex was to jump out of harm's way."  
  
"And let it get to my dear cousin! He will never forgive me for being a coward!" He scoffed to himself angrily.  
  
"But you helped him, didn't you?" I reminded him.  
  
"But you did the work!"  
  
"True, but you did most of it. You kept him calm, you slowed the bleeding, you helped me help him, and you were there for him, to put it simply. If you'd ask me, I'd say that you are definitely a true and loyal friend."  
  
His lips curled into a smile and the lively twinkle returned into his green eyes. The tears were gone. "Really?"  
  
I nodded, "Really. Don't worry; he's going to be fine. We're in this safe town with an REAL clinic. He'll forgive you if he's a true friend."  
  
He took my hand and squeezed it and I squeezed it back. He was back to himself.  
  
"What is a clinic?"  
  
"A clinic is a place where people who are ill or with minor injuries go to to get treated by doctors and nurses. It is smaller compared to a hospital." Upon hearing our conversation, Frodo and Sam caught up with us.  
  
"What is a hospital?", Sam asked.  
  
"The same thing. Only it is a building….  
  
"Building?", interrupted Frodo.  
  
I thought hard, "A tower, you might say, with many advanced technology and machines that can accommodate a large quantity of people."  
  
The hobbits looked at each other. Pippin was scratching his head, clearly confused, "I am afraid you have lost me."  
  
"Technology and machines are things that can operate by themselves through electricity…."  
  
"What is electricity?"  
  
"I knew that was coming." As patient as I was, I was not good at explaining things. I thought hard as the hobbits looked at me expectantly. A word finally popped out of my mind, "Power."  
  
"Oh, you mean like magic?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No, ah….a little, some what, I guess, not really." I slapped my head. "Oh! I'm sorry. I must be confusing you."  
  
Sam, Frodo and Pippin looked at each other, then at me. "Yes" they replied in unison.  
  
I laughed lightly. I thought again, searching for any analogies or examples. "Have you ever seen lightning and thunder?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"That is electricity."  
  
"Oh….." They nodded again in understanding.  
  
"Machines are operated by that kind of electricity, which runs through insulated wires and plugs. Some machines require power cells called batteries. Other machines, however, make electricity, such as power plants, solar cells and hydroelectric dams…." As I went on and on with the technological jargon, they had began to lose interest and I could tell.  
  
"…….I will show you something that might help later on." I sighed.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Pippin yawned. Sam and Frodo snapped back to attention and looked at me apologetically.  
  
"I guess Middle-Earth is not that technologically advanced……..yet?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure your world is………..interesting." Sam said thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we are!" We arrived at the infirmary. It was a small cabin-like building with elegantly carved frames, much like the Native Totem poles.  
  
We all went in to what looked like the waiting room and a slim blonde lady in a long cream gown with flared sleeves walked in. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated but elegant pattern. She had the kindest expression and lively violet eyes. "I see we have another injuree?" (made-up word) It was more of a statement than a question. Her voice was as soft as the breeze.  
  
Kaanteban nodded gravely, "This halfling was wounded by an orc. Do your wonders on him, Fidela."  
  
"I shall, my lord." She gave an elegant bow and effortlessly took Merry from Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Poor gentle thing….." She shook her head sadly. "I shall have him ready for you in the morning. I can see he has suffered much." Her eyes then wandered and rested on the bandaged thigh. "I can see he has been taken care of."  
  
Her eyes fell on a blushing Pippin and me. "Would you like to stay with him for tonight?"  
  
"Uh, uh…." sputtered a smitten Pippin.  
  
"Yes, that would be great." I finished for him. "Thank you."  
  
Fidela smiled, "He is fortunate to have such wonderful friends. There are extra rooms upstairs."  
  
In a second's change, Pippin, wearing a proud smile, stepped forward and puffed his chest out, "Of course he does! What can anybody do without 'ol Peregin Took!" He beat his left chest with his right hand and let it stay there. "You can always depend on me!"  
  
I could hear everyone groan. I laughed, 'good 'ol dependable Pippin.'  
  
Frodo and Sam stepped forward, "If you'll permit us to stay with Merry, that…"  
  
"Of course! The more the better! Unfortunately for all of you, I can only take four guests." Fidela sighed regretfully.  
  
"That is alright. We'll come back in the morning." Gandalf reassured her, "Thank you for your help, nurse. Stay out of trouble." He looked at the hobbits, especially Pippin, who was crimson in the face. He then looked at me and smiled a father-like smile.  
  
After we said our "good night's" the other five older members departed with Duke Kaanteban on some kind of tour. The five of us just stood there. Fidela turned to us.  
  
"Shall I show you your rooms?" she asked friendlily. She turned and we followed her. We went into a room that indeed looked like one of those 19th century rooms from an upper class French or English house. The wood-framed bed was covered in a beautiful multi-floral patterned quilt with lots of soft pillows. There was a matching chair in one of the corners of the room and the windows were lined with colourful wild flowers. Portraits with elegant golden frames hung on the wall.  
  
I was gawking, "This is your imfirmary?"  
  
"Fidela smiled at me and nodded, "'tis is."  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you. Your rooms look the same." She smiled at the compliment. She carefully placed Merry on the bed. "Do not worry. He is in good hands."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he IS!" Pippin was eyeing Fidela lovingly and Frodo gave him a nudge. But she seemed flattered. With a twirl, she exited the room and led us upstairs. Her eyes suddenly went big, "Oh, forgive me! It just dawned to me that we have never been properly introduced!"  
  
Pippin was the first to step forward, "I, fair maiden, am Peregin Took! But everyone calles me Pippin. An honor to meet such a beauty." Pippin took her hand and kissed it. Fidela laughed warmly and tousled his hair in return, which made Pippin blush even more.  
  
"And to you, Pippin." Fidela then moved to Frodo and Sam with Pippin's big surprised eyes following her. "She said my name!" He mouthed almost inaudily.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
  
"My name is Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam. An Honor."  
  
"And an honor to you." She then turned to me.  
  
"My name is Johanna. Pleased to meet you. Thank you for your kindness." I greeted shyly.  
  
"Oh, no thanks necessary. 'Tis my duty. As you all know by now, My name if Fidela. I am the head nurse of this infirmary. After I've shown you your rooms, others will attend to your needs. There will be supper later and then you shall rest your weary bodies. If there is anything you need, just let me know."  
  
"I think I am feeling a little dizzy. Will you take care of me, Fiona?" Pippin pretended to stumble forward and hold his forehead. Sam nudged him in the ribs and hissed, "Stop that! We are guests here. Have you no shame, Mr. Pippin?"  
  
But Fidela didn't act as if she's been insulted, but replied light- heartedly, "It looks like our young hero needs some sleep! This way." She led him into his room, the first one on the left. "Will you tuck me in, too?" Pippin called from inside  
  
"Later," replied her amused voice. We gave Pippin a glare. She proceeded to show us our rooms. Mine was next to Pippin's and Frodo's and Sam's were across from ours.  
  
After we had taken a much-needed nap, we were then given soothing baths, in separate rooms, while our clothes were mended and washed. Then it finally occurred to me that my dress was dry-clean only! When I told Fidela about it, with much embarrassment and apologies, and instructed her, if possible, to have the maidens wash it in cold water, she simply smiled and said it will be done. I thanked her and she told me to relax. After that, we came down wearing white gowns. A delicious and filling dinner of cream soup, foreign vegetables and meats, wine (which I had very little of, since I wasn't a drinker) and other morsels were served, which we longingly helped ourselves while Fidela tended to Merry. Now and then I offered to help but she would just reassure me that she could take care of it herself. And I felt bad because I wish I could help. After that, we were sent off to bed. I dreamt sweet dreams of my family……………………..  
  
  
  
Thank you for all who have reviewed! You guys are AWESOME!!! I know this is a boring chapter but everything builds gradually, right? Don't worry. I've got it all planned out. There will definitely be drama and angst in it. Belated Happy Chinese New Year to all!!! (QueenSusanTheGentle slaps her head for forgetting). 


	7. A Dream And A Memory

A/N: Well, here it is! More updates! Sorry for not having updated for so long because of exams and all. I still have an audition next week but all my exams are DONE!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I'm officially done College until May. So I'll try to update as much as I can.  
  
For all of you who reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. (  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I woke up to a nice sunny morning the next day and rolled around the nice comfortable blankets, pillows and quilt that felt familiar. I paused for a second because it felt too familiar. I was confused. My mind started to wander as I thought about Merry. He was supposed to be well this morning. I was looking forward to see him. Realization then hit me because I was in my own bed and not on a bed in a Laertean infirmary! I jerked up and looked around. Surely it was my room! 'Is this real? Have I come home?' My confused mind took a while to register the information that my eyes took in. I was in my mint green flannel pajamas. But where was my dress? The family portrait placed on top of my drawer looked real and a picture of Sora and me on my left side table looked real, too. I jumped out of bed and began feeling things. My lips crept into a smile and I finally laughed out loud. I was home! A familiar smell greeted me as well. I opened the door and went downstairs into the dining room and surely enough, there was breakfast on the table. Papa, mama and Thomas were at their usual spots and greeted me with big smiles on their faces and mine was ready to be claimed.  
  
"There she is! Mein engel!" Papa called out cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Johanna! Come join us darling!" mama's beautiful smile brightened the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah! Hurry up before I gobble your breakfast, Yo-yo!" Tommy called in his too familiar mocking voice.  
  
"Papa! Mama! Tommy!" I ran to hug them tightly.  
  
"UGH! Stop! You're choking me! Mama, help!" Tommy pretended to suffocate and flailed his arms around.  
  
"Oh, is it really you?! Am I really home?"  
  
Mama and papa exchanged confused looks. "Of course you're home, sweetie. Why'd you ask that?"  
  
I halted, having said more than they could understand. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Papa eyed me with concern, "Angel, are you alright?"  
  
Angel. That was his nickname for me. My eyes watered. I buried my face in papa's shirt and just cried tears of joy. I was so happy! Mama also embraced me and started stroking my back.  
  
"Hanna, what's the matter? Are you sick?" I cried harder when mama said her nickname for me.  
  
"If she's sick, I don't wanna be near her." Tommy said matter-of-factly without looking up from his potatoes.  
  
"Thomas! Be kind to your sister." Mama hissed.  
  
"Papa! Mama! It's you! It's really you! I'm home! I'm home" I sobbed hard.  
  
"Honey, what are you talking about? Of course you're home. You're here with us." Mama tried to comfort me.  
  
"I love you." My reply confused them even more.  
  
Papa pulled me away from him and looked me in the face, "Er, we love you, too. But why this sudden burst of emotion?"  
  
"Maybe she's trying to be a dramatic opera singer without actually singing. Yo-yo the soprano! HAHA! I can just see that!" He started singing terribly in falsetto. Tommy's bleating laugh made me realize that I am back into reality. I ignored him. I was too happy. I was back home with my family.  
  
"Come now. Let's eat." Mama led me by the hand onto my spot. Tommy continued singing in falsetto.  
  
"Maybe YOU want to be the opera singer, Farinelli." I retorted.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped.  
  
We continued bickering back and forth until mama threatened to send us to school without our lunches and dinners. I didn't care because I was just having a great time! I was home with my family. Something suddenly hit me. This didn't seem right. As good as it all seems to be, something was wrong. I looked at papa then mama then to papa again.  
  
"What day is this? No, no! What year is this?" I didn't know why I had asked that, but I felt that I needed to know.  
  
Tommy rolled his eyed and smacked his forehead dramamtically. "Jeez, Yoyo! Did your mind get stuck in the Jurassic Era when you fell out of the wrong side of the bed?? What do you think?! It's 2002!"  
  
2002? I looked at papa with pain and horror at the realization. If this was 2002, and papa had passed away three years ago, then……..  
  
  
  
"Johanna! Wake up!"  
  
I felt someone grab and shaking me. I struggled and hit my arms at random to and unknown attacker.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
My fist finally made impact with something soft and warm. Then I woke up panting and hot. I was back in the infirmary again, my mood was spoiled for the day.  
  
"OW!" I heard someone cry out in pain. "Yoo dunnit a-GED!"  
  
I looked around wildly to see who was it. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Then my face fell. "Oh, it's you, never mind."  
  
"Ah thig mah node id bwogen!!" Legolas looked at me angrily. He was bent in pain and was rubbing his nose with both hands.  
  
(A/N: Sorry. I just can't help but take this bit from Anastasia ()  
  
"Oh, forgive me your highness. But I was having a wonderful dream until you woke me up!" I growled.  
  
He stopped rubbing his nose and glared straight at me. "You were thrashing around and shouting in your bed!" He said angrily but composed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" I snapped.  
  
"I sent him." We both turned to a smiling Gandalf standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. "Having a brawl first thing in the morning?"  
  
"It was HIS fault!"  
  
"Id wuz HER fult!"  
  
We both said in unison and pointed at each other.  
  
"If you hadn't woke me up, then maybe I wouldn't have hit your nose!"  
  
"Why can't you be like other maidens?"  
  
"I can say the same thing about you, Herr Gestapo!"  
  
Before the bickering got out of hand, Gandalf stepped in between us and held up his hands. "Alright, you two! That's enough!"  
  
We stopped bickering and glared at each other.  
  
"Good. We have a long day today and the last things I need are two bickering grown-ups. Now, apologize to each other."  
  
"But…" Legolas and I said at the same time.  
  
"Now!"  
  
I sighed. I guess it was my fault. He was only trying to help me, but I was already in a rotten mood. I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My apologies, milady." Legolas said through restrained irritation.  
  
"There. Doesn't that feel better? Breakfast is waiting for us at Duke Kaanteban's estate. I want you both to have the hobbits ready and be there in an hour's time. Is that understood?"  
  
Both of us sighed. "Yes."  
  
Gandalf left us in silence after saying, "Stay out of trouble, you two."  
  
I sat on my bed with my arms crossed, "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" the elf prince asked irritably.  
  
"If you please, I need to change back into my attire." I said after realizing that I didn't even have my dress yet.  
  
"With pleasure," he muttered, then stalked out of the room and closed the door loudly.  
  
I shuddered. Well, so much for waking up on the wrong side of the bed. I felt bad for treating him the way I did. Can things get more complicated? First, the weird incident of I don't know how I ended up here from Canada, but now I still could not place my thumb on a credible reason on why I disliked the elf so much. But for reasons I still did not understand however hard I sought them, I still disliked him, other than that scene he had cause over a week ago. I still haven't forgotten about it however hard I tried to forget. I slumped back in bed with a loud groan. On my first encounter with the Fellowship, he really did remind me of someone, but who was it? Somehow out of nowhere, a memory hit me.  
  
I was walking home from rehearsal one time in my second year of college. I was pretty young then, about 18 years old. Sora and I made a stop at an ice cream salon on the way. We were a pretty rowdy twosome, not in THAT sense, but like two teenyboppers from high school. She had a fruit bar and I had a cone of rocky road ice cream. The salon had been a place where students from three nearby high school and the college had hung out. Sora would eye the guys in the salon and would point out to me which one was appealing to the eyes. That time, she had nudged me and pointed to a blonde guy among a group of soccer players huddled in a booth on the far right corner.  
  
"Look! Isn't he HOT?!" She squealed.  
  
I strained my eyes, "Which one?"  
  
"That blonde Adonis over there!" She pointed. "Yoo-hoo! Blondie!"  
  
I stared at her horrified, "Sora, what are you doing?! Stop that!"  
  
Before we knew it, the group that had been quite noisy, (and indeed they were a bunch of hooligans, being sport jocks and all), became quiet and looked towards our direction.  
  
"You callin' me?" a guy wit curly red hair called out.  
  
"No, they're calling ME!" another skinny guy with messy dark hair hooted.  
  
The group quarreled for a while and finally Sora started pulling me towards their table.  
  
I tried to pull back, "Sora! What are you crazy!? They look like babies (a term we used for highschoolers. Mind you, we once were). You don't even know them!"  
  
"Well, now's the time to start. Besides, I want to show you the hottie I was talking about." Sora casually replied and continued to drag me despite my protests until we were in front of the group. "What's up boys?" She had said in her sexy tone and started to twirl her then long black hair with her fingers. She really could be unpredictable sometimes.  
  
Sora extended her hand towards the blonde fellow, "I'm Sora. Pleased to meet you."  
  
The blonde fellow seemed surprised at first then stood up to shake Sora's hand. "Hullo, pleased to meet you."  
  
Sora giggled uncontrollably, which had caused all the boys to hoot and howl.  
  
"Oooh, she's hitting on ya pretty fast!"  
  
"Watch out buddy!"  
  
"How come he gets all the gals?"  
  
"I'm sure your friend has a name, doesn't she?" I suddenly snapped out of it. All the while I have stood behind Sora and had remained quiet and quite embarrassed, offering the occasional wave now and then.  
  
Sora turned to me, "This, boys, is Johanna Scheidler."  
  
At that moment, Jude's eyes clapped with mine. We seemed to gaze at each other for a moment while my heart was racing. His eyes were deep captivating shade of ocean blue. I had caught something in those eyes and that had sent shivers down my spine. There was a glint of wildness and amusement, yet at the same time there was certain coldness in them. Those eyes seem to bore through mine as if trying to search my soul and my thoughts.  
  
"Earth to Johanna. Hello!"  
  
Sora's voice woke me up and I shook my head to get out of the daze. 'Snap out of it, Johanna.'  
  
"Er, yeah! Hello. Sorry." I hastily shook his hand.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Johanna." He gave a sideway smirk and eyed me suspiciously. He didn't let go of my hand immediately and I felt the urge to pull my hand away. There was something about him that wasn't right. However, he let go of my hand the moment I thought that. I looked at the group and smiled. They were trying to suppress their laughter as they eyed me amusingly. I felt dumb.  
  
"Ah, it's really swell meeting you all, but we HAVE to go now. Talk to you later." With a quick wave, I grabbed Sora and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Aw, Johanna, you're no fun!" Sora was whining.  
  
"Let's get out of here." I ordered.  
  
Before we were out of the door, someone yelled, "Wait!" And we heard footsteps running towards us. I sighed heavily. We turned around to face Jude and despite the fact that Sora's eyes had been all over him, his had been clearly on me, much to her disappointment.  
  
"Could I have your number?"  
  
I chuckled nervously inside. I really shouldn't have given out my number because I had been raised conservatively, especially at my age. "I really can't. I'm sor-"  
  
"What she means is sure!" Sora said at the same time and glared at me.  
  
I sighed and gave it to him, despite the heavy warnings of my heart. What could I do?  
  
He then took my hand against my silent will and scribbled down his number. As he had done that, I caught something black on his arms. More than half of it were covered the sleeves of his T-shirt, but I managed to make out two small crooks… 


	8. Fear of Voices

A/N: For those who reviewed, I warmly express my gratitude from the bottom of my bottomless heart. You guys are AWESOME!!! I'll update more as best as I could.  
  
To Eowyn: You've asked if Johanna and I are the same person with the same background. I have to say no, but thanks for your concern and review anyways (  
  
Here's a more LoTR-ish chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ditto: *sigh* I don't own any characters or lines belonging to Tolkien's LoTR. The rest belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Fear of Voices  
  
There was a soft knock on the door that had interrupted my train of thought.  
  
"Who is it?" I called out.  
  
"You're dress ma'am. It's all mended and ready." The female voice called out from outside.  
  
I hopped out of bed and opened the door to be greeted by the smiling face of one of the nurses. "Here is your dress all washed and mended for you, ma'am. It's beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you! And thank you for your help." I received my shiny black dress warmly and smiled back at her.  
  
"Would you require some assistance?" she asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"No, I should be alright. Thank you for offering though." We said our good- byes and I closed the door. I laid my dress carefully on the bed and proceeded to braid two fine blonde pigtails and tying them with some strings. Then I took of my nightgown and slipped into my skirt. 'Good. It still fits!', I though as I pulled the zipper. The next article of clothing I was about to put on was my corset bra when the door flew open.  
  
"Pleasant day, Johanna! How are you this morning?"  
  
I shrieked and covered myself with the quilt. Pippin stood with a big grin on his face, which disappeared once he realized what he'd done. It was a good thing that I had my back turned to him. "Pippin! What on earth do you think…..? Did you mother ever tell you to knock before entering?!?" I was yelling out of embarrassment and anger.  
  
He immediately turned around and started apologizing. "I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!"  
  
"You'd better not!"  
  
Fidela, Sam and Frodo stormed into the room, "What is going on here?!" She looked at a red-faced Pippin and then at me all covered up in the quilt. Frodo and Sam were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Alright you men. Please give Miss Johanna her privacy. Shoo, now! Go along." She proceeded to shove a blushing Pippin out of the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Whew! They're gone now! Males!" Fidela looked at me apologetically.  
  
"It's alright." I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry for the commotion."  
  
Fidela looked surprised, "Why are you sorry?! Here, let me help you."  
  
After putting on my bra, she assisted me with my top, which she laced the back with the long black strings.  
  
"Now, pull hard on the strings." I instructed her behind me and she did. I felt the tube top tighten around my chest and mid-section comfortably as she tied it securely. I turned around to thank her. She eyed me up and down, "What a gorgeous dress. Too bad it's black."  
  
I blushed, "Thank you……." After explaining to her how I ended up in Middle- Earth for ten minutes, she shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"I am sorry for your misfortune. You must miss your family terribly."  
  
"I do…" There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" Legolas' grave voice called from outside.  
  
"Yes, yes! I'm all ready." I turned to hug Fidela who hugged me back. "Thank you for everything!"  
  
"You're welcome. 'Tis my duty." I went to pick up my violin case and hefted the strap onto my shoulder. We walked out of the room, accompanied by Legolas.  
  
"Good news! Your friend Merry is well though he is still recovering. He can walk with the help of crutches. Other than that, it's as if he's a young playful child again." Fidela explained, "Your other friends are in his room talking with him non-stop!"  
  
"Thank you for all your efforts, nurse." Legolas said in a solemn tone.  
  
She led us to the room and sure enough, there was Merry, sitting up on a chair with a new pair of trousers, smiling and laughing.  
  
"Oh, Merry, if only you'd been awake! It was great!" Frodo was laughing.  
  
"Please don't let him die!!! Poor, poor Merry!" Sam pretended to sob on the floor.  
  
"Look what you've done! Apologize!" Pippin, pretending to be Boromir, grabbed Sam by the collar and threw him on the ground then laughed.  
  
They stopped as we entered. They had been talking about yesterday's drama.  
  
"There she is!" Frodo pointed at me.  
  
Fully recharged, Merry hopped off the chair, dropped his crutches and tackled me to the ground. "Johanna! Am I ever happy to see you!"  
  
For a hobbit, that was a lot of energy. "Ugh! Easy, Merry! I told you you'd be alright!" I laughed as I embraced him back. "How are you?"  
  
"Never been better!" he replied with much enthusiasm as I pulled him away to examine him. Sure enough, it was as if nothing has happened to him. The colour on his cheeks was fully restored with his wide gappy-teeth smile.  
  
"Ahem! We must leave now." Legolas interrupted seriously.  
  
"Eh? Where are we going?" Pippin asked looking at him.  
  
"We must leave for Duke Kaantebban's at once. They are expecting us for breakfast." With that statement, Legolas walked out of the room.  
  
I caught Merry's confused eyes, "Duke Kaanteban?"  
  
"We'll explain on the way," Frodo answered.  
  
I looked at the hobbits' faces one by one, "Shall we?"  
  
They nodded vigorously.  
  
"I'm famished!"  
  
"Me, too!"  
  
"Finally! Some decent food!"  
  
"Breakfast!"  
  
"Alright, then! Let's go!" I laughed. I helped Merry with his crutches. After we all thanked Fidela many times that Legolas got annoyed from waiting, we stepped out of the door. However, it was difficult for Pippin. As we took a few steps away the infirmary building, Pippin stood stuttering, "I, uh, I……..ah, well, I….."  
  
"Yes?" Fidela asked patiently.  
  
"Well, I just want to say………..you're…..I just wanna say………"  
  
"You're welcome, Pippin!" she laughed and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead. Imagine how Pippin felt! If it were possible, he would have hit the sky within seconds.  
  
His face as red as a tomato, Pippin beamed, "Gee, uh, Thanks!" He gave a quick salute and turned around, took three or four steps and turned around to wave to Fidela with his goofy grin and she waved back. We stopped walking and watched him repeat this about five or six times. When he caught up with us, his friends started to tease him.  
  
"It seems like our dear cousin has taken a liking to the dear nurse!" Merry whispered to Frodo, who replied, "You should've seen him yesterday."  
  
Sam shook his head and sighed with his lips curling upwards, "That is Master Took for you!"  
  
After the eighth time, I leaned towards Pippin, put an arm around his shoulder and smiled wickedly. "I'm getting jealous." I teased with my sing- song voice, This seemed to surprise him and he looked up shocked with open mouth. I laughed and winked an eye. I turned and waved to Fidela, "Bye! Thank you for everything!"  
  
"You're welcome! Good luck!" With that, she turned around and disappeared into the building. I could feel Pippin's shoulders slump as he gave a sad sigh. "She's gone."  
  
"Don't worry, Pippin. There are other fishes in the sea." I squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
He only pouted, "But I miss her already!"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. You knew this was going to happen." I wanted to laugh and yet I also sympathize with him because I have also gone through countless of infatuations. I knew how it felt to be tormented like that. "But don't worry. My prediction is that there is a really nice hobbit-girl waiting for you."  
  
His green eyes shot up to look at mine, "You, you think so?"  
  
"I know so." I nodded with much knowledge. I placed my fingers on my forehead like a fortuneteller. I started to hum a note and closed my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked me now curiously.  
  
I let my eyes open quickly and looked at him with wonder, "Ah…..I see her! She is the most beautiful hobbit girl of them all!" I said mysteriously mustering a Gypsy accent as best as I could as I slowly waved my hands in front of his face.  
  
"Tell me! What does she look like!" Pippin tugged at my skirt with both hands.  
  
"Ah, let's see……..she's beautiful."  
  
"Yes, yes?"  
  
"She has the most beautiful and captivating eyes that could pierce your heart."  
  
"Really? What colour?"  
  
"The silkiest hair like that of silk."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"The fairest complexion like that of a lily."  
  
"Really fair?"  
  
"And….."  
  
"And? Yes? Do tell me!"  
  
"And…..she is waiting to be loved by a handsome and charming hobbit like your self." I replied, reverting back to normal speech.  
  
Pippin's smile faded as his head slumped, "You're teasing me!" he said irritably, to my surprise.  
  
"Pippin! Why would you say that?" I searched his eyes.  
  
"Well, because, well….." His voice trailed off.  
  
"I think you are wonderful and special. If anyone or any hobbit girl doesn't see that, then that's their loss!"  
  
He scoffed, "Would you fall for me?"  
  
"Hmm….If I was a hobbit girl, then yes. Absolutely!"  
  
His face lightened up, "Really? You would?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss the chance." I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Lighten up, Pippin! You'll meet her. Just wait."  
  
We walked in silence for a while. "Johanna?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin?"  
  
"Do you have someone special?" he inquired.  
  
I suddenly turned away, saddened, and closed my eyes. I sighed and I felt small hands on my arm. "Johanna?"  
  
I turned to look at Pippin.  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
"No, no." I quickly smiled and shook my head, "No, sorry. I don't have a special someone in my life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We walked in silence as the Frodo and Sam explained the situation to Merry.  
  
"Duke Kaanteban is the master of this town, Laerta. He is a kind and generous man who have shown us hospitality." Sam explained.  
  
"And apparently a close friend of Gimli's." Frodo pointed out.  
  
Merry nodded his head with understanding, "Oh, I see." After a long pause, "Will I meet this Duke Kaanteban?"  
  
Legolas turned his head sideways. "We are heading to his place for breakfast. You will meet him there. Make sure you are all in your best behaviour." He turned around and his stare settled on Pippin, who gulped. I started to wonder if Pippin really did get into that much trouble. He hadn't seem like it to me. "We're here!" he finally exclaimed.  
  
The hobbits and I stood in awe as we studied the intricate details of the Duke's mansion.  
  
The lavishing mansion resembled a miniature palace. The deep scarlet walls resembled a powerful fortress that gave one a sense of security and power. It proudly stood like the Tower of Babel with strong pillars with leaves and ivy etched in gold and bronze serving as foundations; only it has four floors. The windows, which were lined up in neat parallel with each other, also had leaves intricately etched in gold. The curtains that flew out of the windows with the gentle breeze were made of fine scarlet and violet silk with silver linings. It nearly rivaled the palace of King Solomon in all its glory.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn stepped out of the doorway to greet us.  
  
"Alas you have arrived! I trust that you had a goodnight's rest?" Gendalf eyed each of us with a warm smile.  
  
"Aye we have, Gandalf! Where's breakfast?" Pippin quipped cheerfully.  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to give a lecture when Merry hobbled over with his crutches.  
  
"Well, well! What do we have here!" Gandalf exclaimed eyeing the crutches with an amused chuckle. "A little cripple!"  
  
Gandalf only said this jokingly and the others including myself snickered. Someone however was not amused. Merry pouted and Aragorn stepped forward to tousle his hair, "It's good to see you alive and well again, Meriadoc." With a wink, Aragorn proceeded towards the doorway. Before disappearing inside, he gestured with his hand beckoning us to come in. "Kaanteban and the others are waiting for you. Breakfast is getting cold. Come!"  
  
We followed Aragorn inside. We walked through the large Gothic arch-shaped corridor and were even awed. On both sides were large paintings of old-aged people in thick gold frames. Between them were swords, axes and all sorts of weapons, which glimmered in flawless metal.  
  
We finally arrived in a large dining hall and the delicious smell of food welcomed us. At the sight of food, the hobbits's eyes became large and they started to drool, literally speaking. But they restrained themselves, save Pippin, whom Frodo jerked back by the neck collar. Kaanteban who was dressed in royal violet robe had been talking to Gimli and Boromir had stopped talking when we entered the room.  
  
The regal Duke stood up with his arms spread, "Ah! I see our other guests have arrived! Come! Come! Sit!" He gestured as we sat down. I took a seat between Gandalf and Sam. Never in my whole life have I seen such an extravagant banquet set before us. It was really beyond breakfast. There were large plates of roasted duck, chicken and other game birds; silver jewel-studded pitchers and goblets of wine (Gandalf had told me that it was quite sweet, fragrant and less alcoholic than common beer), loaves upon loaves of bread, trays of sausages, bacon and potatoes and butter and much more.  
  
"What are we waiting for! It's as if you have never seen food before! Let's feast, merry friends!" Everybody started passing around the platters and pitchers and started to delve into their breakfast. After I've placed a meager amount of food on my plate, I closed my eyes, bowed my head and said a quick grace silently. After I have finished, I had noticed that Kaanteban and the Fellowship had fixed their curious, confused and concerned gazes upon me. I looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Is the Lady alright?" Kaanteban eyed me with concern.  
  
"Oh, absolutely!" I nodded cheerfully.  
  
Gandalf placed a hand on my back, "Are you ill, Johanna?"  
  
"Not at all! I was only saying grace." I replied.  
  
"Grace? What's Grace?" Merry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a way of saying thanks for another day, friendship and the food." I explained.  
  
Aragorn raises his goblet, "To friendship and the Fellowship! May it strengthen us until the end!" We in turn, raised our glasses and together we toasted to the Fellowship.  
  
"Ah! I wouldn't be grateful for each day so long as we're on this quest! The food, however, is a different story! Let's eat! I'm famished!" Gimli started shoveling food into his mouth and we followed after general "aye's". We didn't stop until almost everything had gone in our bellies.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Ah! That was MOST satisfying (burp)." Kaanteban patted his stomach and drained his goblet.  
  
I hid my surprise. People here sure didn't have manners.  
  
"Aye! This could last me until elevensies!" quipped Pippin happily.  
  
Sam was surprised, "Pippin! Of all hobbits, I would have expected something like, 'This is not enough'!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Aye! We all know that Master hobbit here has a big appetite!" Boromir remarked and we laughed some more.  
  
Kaanteban continued, "Now, tell me, what business brings you all to these parts of the wood that you have to seek refuge within my battlement?"  
  
At that, the table fell silent. Everybody's face had turned serious and they looked reluctant to say. I could have sworn I have heard the heartbeats of the ones I sat beside with.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat and leaned in the direction towards Kantebaan. He almost whispered, "Will you allow us privacy?"  
  
Kaanteban nodded and signaled for all his servants to leave after thanking them for the wonderfully prepared meal. The doors were closed. Aragorn and Gimli closed the curtains, thus darkening the room a bit. Kantebaan looked at us oddly.  
  
Gandalf began, "Noble Duke, we are very reluctant to disclose our business to strangers. Mind you, you are not a stranger to us. Please understand however that our business is perilous, therefore we will only disclose what we can."  
  
Kaanteban nodded, urging him to continue.  
  
"We are burdened with a task which could either save or destroy Middle- Earth. The forces of evil is regaining power and the darkness is ever growing…….We have in our possession a very evil and powerful ring which we must destroy in the fires of whence it came from."  
  
Kaanteban was silent and his face thoughtful.  
  
"It is not just any ring, it is forged by the a creature so evil that it is seeking to find it. It will not rest until it gets what it wants." Gimli continued.  
  
"The orcs have pursued us endlessly trying to hinder us and take the ring back to their master. However, we have always escaped them. It is for the good of Middle-Earth that we must embark on this mission. Alas we cannot say more." Aragorn concluded.  
  
The room was silent. I listened intently, not speaking a word. Although the Fellowship has told this to me before, I felt that I understood more.  
  
Kaanteban rubbed his beard, "Will you show me this Ring?"  
  
Everybody looked uneasily. Now that he had mentioned it, I felt this strange curiosity yet caution at the same time.  
  
"We cannot, my lord. For this ring's powers can manipulate and exploit anyone who gazes or touches it. The ring is indeed evil itself and to wield it is to become the Dark Force itself." Aragorn explained calmly.  
  
I fought the urge to say that I wanted to see this Ring as I had not seen it yet. I felt this strange feeling, like something is warning me to stay on guard. But against what? I suddenly felt the urge to run out of the room and my heart began to beat in fear. I unconsciously turned my head and clapped eyes with Frodo. To my surprise, he looked like he was trying very hard to fight something inside, fighting a strong temptation. I had seen it in his eyes. He was afraid. I was sure that he had seen it in mine as well. But what we felt was different. Why had I felt that way? It was inscrutable. I forced an encouraging smile to cheer him up and he smiled back. But there was still an unknown fear in is blue eyes.  
  
"Johanna……………………."  
  
An airy voice called out my name. I gasped in surprise. The fellowship turned my direction surprised. I blinked and chuckled nervously. "Did you hear something?"  
  
They looked at each other confused, "No." They shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, haha. Must be the wind. Sorry."  
  
They turned back to their conversation.  
  
"Duke, you must give us your word not to speak of what we have told you. For a slip of the tongue could alter the course of the future." Gandalf spoke in a grave tone.  
  
Kaanteban looked uncomfortable, "Very well, er…I give my solemn promise not to utter a single word."  
  
I watched as Gimli nodded and gripped his old friend's arm, "We trust you with this secret, as I trust you with my life."  
  
"Johanna…………………………………………Johanna………………………………………"  
  
There was that voice again! Fear, confusion and anger flooded me and I breathed heavily to calm my wild beating heart. 'Stop it!' I wanted to scream. Anything to leave me alone!  
  
I felt a small hand on my arm and I yelped loudly in surprise. This time every eyes were on my. My face was flaming from embarrassment. 'Nice going, spaz.'  
  
"Are you alright, Johanna?" Sam asked worried. "You seem on edge today."  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry." I smiled and vehemently shook my head.  
  
"Are you sure? You look rather nervous." Merry said.  
  
"I said I'm fine! Please stop worrying about me." I snapped. Merry and Pippin raised their eyebrows at each other.  
  
"If there is anything we can do to help…" Aragorn was about to stand up.  
  
"Maybe the Lady needs to relieve herself!" Boromir spat out. Everybody laughed, save Legolas, who groaned and turned red. Saved by the bell.  
  
"Ha, ha, yeah! That's it!" I laughed sarcastically and nervously.  
  
"Anyways, back to out affairs," continued Boromir, "We must leave as soon as we can. We cannot delay……….."  
  
I forced myself to listen to the conversation however I couldn't concentrate. However hard I tried to subdue the fear, it gradually grew bigger and bigger. I HAD to be hearing things. I just HAD to. 'It's all a dream and it'll all go away.' I convinced myself over and over again then everything would be alright. However the inevitable came, this time saying something other than my name.  
  
"Guardian…………………"  
  
Guardian. That word had struck fear into my heart. I couldn't take it anymore! I covered my ears and shut my eyes trying to drown the voice away. I shook my head violently. 'No! Stop it! What do you want from me?' I started to whimper. The fear grew bigger until it became overwhelming.  
  
"Johanna…" I could vaguely make out Gandalf's voice.  
  
"Miss, please talk to us, what ever is the matter?" Sam tried to comfort me by stroking my arm.  
  
"Guardian………………hurting soul……………………Guardian…………………………"  
  
Everybody started to talk at once.  
  
"By Eru! What is going on?"  
  
"Somebody! Fetch some wine! She's about to faint!"  
  
"By Valar! The Ring's got her, too!"  
  
"Child! Look at me, I say! Look at me!"  
  
1.1 "Johanna………………………………………"  
  
"Leave me alone!!!" I screamed at the voice which only I could hear. I pounded the table with a mighty bang, stood up and bolted out of the door…………………………  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Boy! That was kinda creepy, wasn't it? Another chapter finished! ^_^ Please R&R. Thanks a bunch ^_- 


	9. A Bounty on The Fellowship

A/N: Weeeeeeeell, I'm ba-ack………with another chapter. Good news is, SCHOOL'S OVER for a week!!! And so is my audition!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad that they're over with so that I can finally update now ( ~*giggles excitedly*~ Neways, here we go. Let the adventure continue…………………………  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Again, I don't own the characters and places belonging exclusively to Tolkien or Jackson's version of LoTR. Anybody or anything else belongs to me. Thank you *bows and walks away…….*  
  
  
  
Panting hard and sweating, I kept running with my ears covered, surprising a few people by nearly knocking them over. I shoved the gigantic front door and stumbled upon the sunlight. I felt relieved when my face greeted the fresh air, but kept running still. I honestly didn't kow where I was heading but I knew one thing: get away from here, from Middle-Earth, form everything. I was very afraid. I was faintly aware of footsteps coming closer and a pair of hands grabbed me and whirled me around.  
  
"Johanna! It's alright! Calm down!"  
  
I kept my eyes shut tight and I shook my head, "Let me go! Let me GO!!!" I screamed and struggled put of whoever was holding me but the hands tightened harder.  
  
"Look at me! Look at-"  
  
When my head had decided to cooperate, it faced Aragorn's anxious and worried one.  
  
I was breathing really hard, "Did you hear it?! Did you hear the voice!?"  
  
"What voi- what are you talking about?" Aragorn was stupefied.  
  
"The voice! IT kept calling me and……." I was cut off. Aragorn shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"What voice? I heard nothing." He answered hastily.  
  
I stared at him wide-eyed and gasping, "But….."  
  
He turned his head and I looked over his shoulders. Legolas and Gandalf were standing behind him. They also looked worried. "Did you hear anything?" They shook their heads.  
  
I angrily jerked myself out of Aragorn's grasp and took a few steps back, "Are you sure!?"  
  
Gandalf took a step forward and held up his hands in front of him, "Now if you'll just calm down, let us talk."  
  
"I'm not going crazy!" I shouted and fought back frightened tears. "There was someone, or…or SOMEthing in there that is….that was, calling my name over and over again! Why couldn't all of you hear it?!"  
  
There was silence as I looked into their bewildered faces. They looked at each other questioningly and moved their mouths as if trying to say something. Feeling weak, I slumped down on my knees. I was still breathing hard but I felt the fear gradually go away. 'I don't get it…..'  
  
A hand encircled my right arm and gently lifted me up. I heard a weary sigh. I turned my head and it came from Gandalf who also had shook his head. He and Aragorn appear to be discussing something quietly. I turned to Legolas, who had let go of my arm.  
  
Forgetting that I was suppose to dislike him, I turned to him desperately, at least trying to find some kind of reassurance. "Did you………..?"  
  
He shook his head sadly, "I heard nothing. If there was a voice, I would have heard it already."  
  
I was about to say something but thought the better of it. If nobody else heard the voice, then I must be the only one who has heard it.  
  
"I want to get out of here…." I whispered and shook my head. Confusion and anger had long replaced fear.  
  
Some how, Legolas had picked up what I said. "I understand how you feel, Lady, but you can't leave this place now……"  
  
He was being sympathetic, but I was still frustrated. I turned angrily and threw my hands up in the air, "Don't 'Lady' me! You DON'T know how I feel!!! You NEVER will!!! NOBODY will EVER will!!! I just want to go HOME! H-O-M-E. HOME!" We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. From the looks of it, I had hurt him, though his face was calm. I sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry…." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's not you. I just don't want to be here…."  
  
He turned his head away, "It's alright, milady." He muttered in an almost inaudible voice then walked towards the other two men. I stood a few feet from them, feeling alone. I hated the feeling. I always have. I always will.  
  
"She is afraid, Gandalf. I can feel it." My ears had picked up Legolas' soft voice.  
  
"What do you think?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Do you think Sauron is behind this?" I vaguely heard Aragorn ask.  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful, "It is a possibility. I have a few questions to ask the girl but we shall discuss this later. Come. We must get back to Kaanteban and the rest."  
  
I looked into space with a few thoughts of my own, 'Sauron? What does he want with me?' It didn't make any sense. The voice hadn't sound like a male, but more in between that echoes.  
  
"Johanna. Johanna."  
  
I had finally snapped out of my thinking state with Gandalf's voice. I looked up and met his sapphire blue eyes. They were very mesmerizing, belonging to a wizard.  
  
"Gandalf, I'm really sorry. I…"  
  
He held up a hand to cut me off, "We shall discuss this later. Right now we have to go back inside. I suggest you apologize to Kaanteban for your outburst." His voice was sympathetic yet grave.  
  
I shamefully nodded.  
  
"P-pl-please don't say anything." I pleaded.  
  
Gandalf only sighed, Legolas looked like he wouldn't anyway and Aragorn nodded reassuringly.  
  
I sighed as we walked to the banquet hall. Aragorn squeezed my shoulders encouragingly and I smiled at him worriedly. Legolas looked like he was deep in thought. As we entered the room, I felt the urge to run away again, this time from embarrassment, as all eyes were upon us, me in particular. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I walked to where the Duke sat, still bewildered, and I kept a straight face, trying to avoid the shocked stares that I got from the others. I knelt before the duke with my face to the ground.  
  
The duke cleared his throat, "Rise, lady." I obeyed.  
  
"Raise your head so that I may look upon your face." I reluctantly did so. My face felt like it was going to explode from the welling heat.  
  
"Look at me." He commanded. I gulped. My heart was racing. What would I see? Will he punish me? I had expected an enraged face, coming from an aristocrat who had been embarrassed by a ridiculous outburst from a nutcase guest. But what I saw instead was that of compassion and concern. I sighed in relief and it was as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?" His voice was calm and reassuring.  
  
I started stuttering, -my apologies f-for m-m-my outb-b-urst, my l-lord." I took a start, surprised by my own formality.  
  
The duke smiled and chuckled, to my surprise. "Do not fear. I will not harm you."  
  
"Th-thank you." I whispered and bowed.  
  
The piercing gray eyes seemed to bore through my mind, trying to read my thought. "My lady, what is the matter? What has frightened you so? Have we done anything?"  
  
There was complete silence. I anxiously looked at the duke then turned to the fellowship. They also demanded an explanation by the looks of their faces. Boromir raised an eyebrow and smirked, which made me more nervous. I struggled to find words and I moved my dry mouth.  
  
"No, no! It wasn't you at all! I-I, ah, I had a nightmare last night. It still haunts me. I'm s-sorry." I spat out to my surprise. It was sort of true. Everybody gave a sigh of relief. I silently thanked the Lord for putting words in my mouth.  
  
"Will you please tell us about this nightmare, if you don't mind?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
I shook my head to his dismay, "I'd rather not. It-it's personal."  
  
I got uncertain looks from everyone. They let it go this time, reluctantly, and we were dismissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a few hours since my strange episode. I had sat in a courtyard pondering about it. What on earth was wrong with me? Why couldn't anybody hear the voice like I did? Was it all in my head or was some sort of supernatural force behind this? How did this world operate anyway? I'm sure God knew what was going on, did he? If so, how could he allow this to happen? No. God couldn't have been behind this. That would be so absurd! Another thought out of nowhere had struck me. Could it be an angel? As impossible as it sounded, it could be a possibility. Every time I had tried to answer any of these questions and have come close to some sort of theory, explanation or answer, it always eluded me. My head ached. So many questions!  
  
I shook my head to clear the thoughts. They can wait. My eyes caught my violin and I had sighed. How long had it been since I have last played? Three weeks? Roughly. I felt a sudden urge and I looked around the courtyard. There weren't that much people around. I picked up my case and searched for a secluded part and when I had found one at the edge of a bushy area, I took out my violin. I named it Heindrich, after my father. I rapidly fingered a scale just to check if my fingers had gotten stiff, which they had not, to my surprise. It was as if I had always practiced. I gently placed Heindrich on the ground and proceeded to rosin my bow. I then played all four strings to check the tuning, but I made sure I did it as pianissimo as possible and made the necessary tuning adjustments. Boy, did it feel good to play again, even to just tune it! How I had missed playing so. I proceeded to warm up and got carried away with a few rapid scales, arpeggios, broken dominant and diminished chords and double stopping exercises and was half way up a two-octave scale when I heard scuffling noise nearby. Startled and disappointed, I hastily put Heindrich back into his case just as a crutch-bearing Merry, with the aid of Pippin, appeared in the courtyard. I observed them as Merry was trying to ward of Pippin, trying to convince him that he could walk al by himself, though he still looked like he was in pain. I suddenly appeared out of the bushes and called to the two. They looked at me, smiled and waved and I waved back.  
  
"Hey Merry! Try walking over here! Give your leg some work-out." I called out cheerfully and beckoned both of them with my arms.  
  
Merry looked at me reluctantly, but proceeded to hobble slowly, wincing with every step. Pippin was literally glued by his side, his hands twitching and occasionally shooting out as if to catch him in case he falls. Pippin needed to relax a bit.  
  
"Hey Pippin, let Merry do this by himself. It'll be good for him." Reluctantly, Pippin took two steps away from Merry, but was still close just in case. Merry and I locked eyes as I willed and encouraged him with every painful step, accompanied by grunts. 'Come on, come on. That's it. You can do this.'  
  
When he sighed loudly and shook his head, indicating that he was giving up, I pushed him some more. "Come on Merry, just five more steps. You're doing wonderfully."  
  
"I can't!" He rasped out. "Too painful!"  
  
"I think he's had enough." Pippin called out, "He's been walking for a while."  
  
But I wasn't about to give up. I persisted with encouragement, "Alright, just two more steps. One for me and one for Pippin."  
  
"Can you not see that he is tired already?" Pippin protested irritably.  
  
Merry seemed to give this a thought and after a great big loud sigh, he mustered all his strength and took a step forward. "One for Pippin!" He called out with a small cry. "And one for Johanna!" He took the last step, stumbled forward with a louder cry and was caught by Pippin. He looked up at me with twinkling eyes and I approached him beaming.  
  
"I did it!" he gasped out. "That's enough for today."  
  
"Good job Merry! I've never seen such determination. Your leg will get better the more you walk. Just take it slow though. Keep it up." I squeezed his shoulder.  
  
We helped Merry towards one of the stone benches and we sat, talking.  
  
"What really happened this morning?" Pippin suddenly asked curiously.  
  
My cheerful mood changed. I looked away.  
  
"I heard a voice." I confessed after a long moment of silence.  
  
Both hobbits' eyes were now glued on me now.  
  
"What did it say?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"It called my name." I uttered.  
  
"What else did it say?"  
  
"It called me guardian. It's all very strange!"  
  
"That was it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Guardian? I wonder what that's s'ppose to mean." Pippin rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
Merry looked thoughtful. He nudged Pippin and dragged him to the far side of the bench. "Excuse us." He said apologetically.  
  
I nodded, "Oh, absolutely."  
  
I turned away from them and was pretending to stare at the bushes. But I couldn't help hearing things like, "the ring's power", "Sauron", "gone mad", "The enemy knows about her?", "Is she safe with us?", and such.  
  
I was slightly frustrated and annoyed. What was going on? I was itching for answers and I wanted them now!  
  
The last ting I had heard was Pippin excusing himself to get "second breakfast" and asking Merry to "behave himself", which Merry had retorted back with "Me? You should say that to yourself!" With that, Pippin disappeared from sight.  
  
"Well, there he goes! Off to fill his stomach" Merry smiled. "Tell me more about yourself."  
  
"Myself…" I started, "Well, I've told you about my family already and where I'm from. What else would you like to know?"  
  
He looked thoughtful, "I've been meaning to ask. How old are you?"  
  
"Me? I am 25." I answered casually.  
  
This seemed to surprise him. "Twenty-five? Tis a child!"  
  
I was confused. I laughed lightly, "A child? No, no. I am already an adult."  
  
"You mean you have become of age?" he asked with a curious twinkle in his grayish blue eyes.  
  
It took me a while before I had realized that things must be a lot different here.  
  
"In my world," I began to explain, "People become 'of age', according to you, when they reach eighteen. How is it here?"  
  
"We Hobbits become of age at thirty-three, though I am not sure about other races. We Hobbits only know about ourselves."  
  
"Thirty-three? Whoa!" That was a bit of a shocker for me. "How old are you?"  
  
"I am- what was that?" He was interrupted by something. We fell silent and we then heard whispering.  
  
We looked at and nodded to each other. I helped Merry with his crutches and we slowly but silently made our way towards the whispers. I felt strange, like I had forgotten something. We managed to hide behind a patch of bushes and peered out to see two figures talking to each other.  
  
"Did you notice that there seem to be orcs lurking about lately?" a man whispered in a raspy voice that sounded like he'd been smoking all his life.  
  
"Them strange! I would have sworn that I have seen some two days ago while hunting with my friends!" a younger man with a smooth voice answered back.  
  
"Faugh! Those foul creatures! I though Laerta was safe from these monsters!" the man spat out in disgust.  
  
"Apparently, nobody knows why they have come to this parts of the wood."  
  
Merry and I exchanged uneasy glances. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
The young man continued. "Oh! I almost forgot. I have overheard some men talking at midnight. One of them seemed to be talking quite frantically that I had a hard time making out words. He looked all a fright, I tell you. The poor chap claimed that he had gone out with his lass on some romantic picnic when a small group of orcs ambushed them. The lass was able to escape but the lad……." There was a pause "The lad claimed that the orcs were demanding if he had seen a group of nine walkers venture through these parts of the forest. 'By Eru!' replied the frightened lad, 'I have not!' The orcs, being the beasts they were, went on to beating and cutting him and the likes despite the lad's pleas and protests that he had not seen a group of nine! Curse them!" With this, he spat on the ground.  
  
"Hmm…..looks like them orcs have sent forth a bounty on these people." The old man concluded. My heart began to race wildly.  
  
"If they were looking in these parts, could it be possible that they have hidden somewhere near?" the young man asked frantically.  
  
The old man looked thoughtful, "Or maybe in this city. Yesterday, we seemed to have some visitors. Eight or nine of them, I think."  
  
"There was also a lady among them." The young man continued, "Speaking of which, I remember that the victim had also spoke of a lady."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It was difficult to say, but it was something like, 'Then they asked me, 'have you seen a black elf lady? White skin? Gold hair? Very beautiful?' The lad of course denied it and he was beaten up some more."  
  
I closed my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. I felt sick. Anger suddenly welled up within me and I honestly wanted to avenge this man. An innocent man had been beaten on the account of the Fellowship, which he knows nothing about! But there was nothing I could have done. We listened some more.  
  
"Then the orcs told him, 'If you see hobbits, elf, men, dwarf and beautiful elf lady, report it or else burn city to nothing! If you find them, Sauron reward you very greatly!' The man was left for dead but by some miracle he survived and gave this account to his group of friends last night!"  
  
"If they are in this city, we must find them and turn them over." The old man said in a calm tone, but his face probably shown rage.  
  
Merry grabbed my arm and looked at me in horror, "They can't!"  
  
I covered his mouth and listened on, our hearts pounding in our chests loudly.  
  
"Laerta used to be a safe city, or so we thought. Kaanteban should never have allowed those outsiders in our peaceful city in the first place! Now we suffer on their account?! This is an outrage!!!"  
  
There was one thing on our minds: we had to warn the others and get out of here instantly. Amidst the paralyzing fear, I remembered why I had the strange feeling. My violin was missing! Before I could stop myself, I had let out a loud gasp.  
  
"What was that?!" The men who had been talking stopped and looked around wildly. We shrank deeper behind the bush. Merry glared at me and I winced as I mouthed an apology.  
  
"We must get out of here and warn the others quick!" With that, they left.  
  
We laid still for what seemed like hours, terrified stiff of moving. When we thought it was safe to do so, Merry and I got up but still crouched behind the bushes.  
  
"We have to warn the others and the Duke!" I spoke with resolve and determination. "We have to do it soon."  
  
"Did you hear that? The orcs have a bounty on us!" Merry hissed angrily.  
  
"So long as we are here, nobody is safe. Come!" I hauled Merry to his feet, but remembered that he was injured when he gave a cry.  
  
"Sorry." I helped him with his crutches and nearly forgot my violin! I looked around and there it was, hidden in the bushes. How stupid! Being careless with my instrument was almost as bad as anger and lying. I hefted the straps onto my shoulders when Pippin came charging merrily towards us.  
  
"Hullo y'all! Pleasant day?" He called out to us.  
  
"Come on!" I pulled Pippins hand and dragged him. I half carried Merry by the waist.  
  
Pippin began to protest, "Whoa! Where? What?"  
  
"Later!" Merry and I snapped as we rapidly headed to the Duke's estate………………. 


	10. Parting Tearfully With Heavy Hearts

A/N: Another round of chapters, on me. You guys RULE!!! (By the Way, I've already written out the Moria scene AND the ending LONG time ago ;-) *Sigh* I just couldn't wait and I just had to let them out! I promise you all, this is going to be different *(^_^)*  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Hold on, stop! Please tell me what is going on!" Pippin tried to free his hand from my grip.  
  
We were halfway towards the Duke's when we stopped to take a breath. I gently let go of Merry and he was back on his crutches again. He was quite heavy!  
  
He grabbed Pippin's shoulders and shook them slightly, "Listen, Pip. We're in danger. There's no time to argue. We must get our of here at once!" Merry hissed.  
  
Pippin's eyes widened then narrowed in confusion. He opened and closed this mouth several times but I grabbed his hand and again dragged off him before he could say anything. Despite my aching arm and his protests, I carried him all the way to Kaanteban's.  
  
It looked like the others were having some kind of conference when suddenly we burst in the door, wheezing and catching our breaths. Those in the dining hall who had been discussing practical matters over wine and fruits turned sharply towards us.  
  
"Everybody listen! We're in grave danger!" Merry spat out heaving. I laughed internally. I was the one who literally gave him a free ride and he's the one catching his breath the most.  
  
As expected, we got confused and alarmed looks from the others. Everybody started talking at once.  
  
The Duke was the first to rise and this silenced everybody. I was still catching my breath when I looked up; piercing gray eyes leveled on me.  
  
"What is this danger you speak of?" His voice was calm.  
  
No matter how I tried, I was unable to find my voice. I stuttered out stupidly, "I…I mean, we! *gasp, gasp* Danger! Fellowship! YOU! *Wheeze* Kaanteban…."  
  
"You will speak clearly and address him as Duke, girl! It is bad enough that you so rudely interrupt a conference with your rude behavior!" Boromir barked angrily. He glared at me and sneered. I closed my eyes to push back the anger and comeback I was about to make. Luckily Aragorn did that for me.  
  
"Peace, Boromir! Dare you speak that way to a lady in the presence of a Duke!" Aragorn rebuked him angrily. Boromir went silent and his face seethed with silent anger. Aragorn's face softened as he turned to me and he nodded for me to talk.  
  
I looked around, "Please, your grace. May we have privacy?"  
  
Kaanteban nodded and signaled with his hands. The four servants that were attending them left the room, leaving just him and the Fellowship.  
  
I cleared my throat and preceded calmly to the point, "My lord, Merry and I overheard that the orcs know about our whereabouts. We are in danger and I'm afraid that your city may be, too."  
  
There was stunned silence.  
  
"Child," Gandalf raised a hand as if to calm me down and said in a cautious tone, "You are certain?"  
  
It was Merry's turn to speak, "As certain as the back of my own hands. Johanna and I hid behind a patch of bushes and overheard two men speak."  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! What on earth were you doing sneaking off without us!?" exclaimed Sam disappointingly.  
  
Out of my peripheral vision, Pippin nudged Merry in the ribcage and hissed, "Se? Told ya so!"  
  
"Shut up!" Merry hissed back.  
  
Gimli waked towards me and squeezed my arm reassuringly. I met his intense dark eyes, "Milady, no harm will come to you. Tell us the rest."  
  
So Merry and I filled everybody in with what we heard. We even told about the lad who was attacked by the orcs. When we finished, Gandalf was the first to stand up. He looked older and weary somehow.  
  
"That's it! We must leave today." His voice was firm.  
  
Everybody started to protest back and forth.  
  
"We cannot just leave!" Gimli started to stutter, "Kaanteban…"  
  
Aragorn countered angrily, "But we cannot stay! You heard what they've said!"  
  
"She could be lying for all I know." Boromir growled with a sneer.  
  
Frodo stepped in and pointed to Merry sharply, "Merry heard it, too! Don't you dare call him a liar!" Frodo shouted angrily, for the first time.  
  
Gandalf was calm, but his eyes shone with fear and worry, "Given they are telling the truth, we cannot stay here and endanger Laerta."  
  
"But we are telling the truth!" Merry shouted, his eyes flashing angrily.  
  
Amidst the squabble and shouts, I saw something glimmering out of the corner of my eye. It came from Frodo's chest. I squinted and saw now that what hung on a silver chain was a golden ring. It looked like an ordinary wedding ring only it looked like it was made or pure gold. It was extremely beautiful. I took a step closer to get a good look and I got this curious feeling. I couldn't identify the feeling. I was a mix of awe, mesmarization (sp.), fear, curiosity and other inscrutable emotions. There was something dark about this ring that reminded me of the Forbidden Fruit. It was so beautiful and promising yet…yet evil. It was then that I had truly understood what it was like to be tempted the way Eve was. Then suddenly,  
  
"Guaaaaaarrrdiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….…………….."  
  
It was a voice. It is coming from the ring itself! But instead of the calm, eerie and soothing voice that had called me in the forests of Stanley Park and at breakfast, this voice sounded menacing and evil. I blinked and gasped. I strained my ears again despite my fears and waited. Nothing. Then, "…….guaaaaardiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaan…………….." in the same menacing voice.  
  
I shook my head. "No, no, no, NO!!! I'm not the guardian! Leave me alone!!!" I screamed in my head.  
  
Someone grabbed be from behind and spun me around sharply. Before I could look to see who it was, there was loud banging on the door. We all fell silent and the banging continued.  
  
"Duke Kaanteban! D-duk-k-e K-k-kaanteban!!!" came a paniced high-pitched voice.  
  
Kaanteban marched to the door and opened it to be greeted by a frantic messenger. His short brown hair was all over the place and matted on his sweaty forehead and his wild eyes bloodshot. He was so out of breath that he could not speak.  
  
The Duke steadied him by the shoulders, "What is it, boy. Speak."  
  
"F-f-forg-give me, m-mah L-l-lord! A-a, a mess-sage f-from Fi-fidela!" The boy then handed him an envelope that was pretty much creased. I also thought that I saw a thick line of blood stained on the envelope. We watched anxiously as the Duke tore open the letter and read it silently. His eyes changed from being calm to narrowing with anger. He crumpled the letter, closed his eyes for a few moments, and then stormed off the room, slamming the door behind him with the messenger at his heels.  
  
We waited for what seemed like hours, uncomfortable, anxious and afraid.  
  
I felt somebody grip my hand. I turned and saw Sam look at me with such reassurance, yet I felt that he was also afraid himself. "Don't worry, Miss Johanna, everything will be fine. Kaanteban will see to it."  
  
I, however, was not cconvinced, "I'm scared, Sam. I-if something happens to Fidela, I don't know…." My voice broke. I refused to think in that direction.  
  
"If something happens to her, by the Valar! They'll have Peregrin Took to answer to!" Pippin paced the room angrily, but he was just as scared as I was.  
  
"My God…." My lips began to quiver and I let tears fall down my face.  
  
Boromir had finally decided to say something, but no comforting words came out of his mouth, "We should have known this would happen! We just have to stop over here, huh? Look where it got us!"  
  
Gimli countered by growling, "Boromir, you talk about Laerta that way again, I will personally…" He was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"And you!" he was pointing at me with a menacing glare, "You…witch! This was your doing!"  
  
I was stunned! Had I correctly heard what I just heard?!  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" my voice was steady but it was with choked anger.  
  
He pretended to be amused and made a mocking bow, "Oh, of course! Her ladyship is such a GREAT actress! Leading us here to be killed!"  
  
Everybody stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I had just been slapped across the face. My fingers, no, I, ME, itched to give him a good one right on the kisser, but I chose to ignore him instead. What good would it prove anyway?  
  
Frodo cut me off and glared at Boromir. He jumped to my defense, "How could you say such a horrible thing?! She wouldn't know this would happen! None of us knew that this would happen! Don't you speak of such accusations if you yourself know nothing!"  
  
I heaved a heavy sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Frodo, thanks, but I can handle this."  
  
Then something in me then snapped. I've had it with him and his 'witch' thing. Before I could restrain myself, I narrowed my eyes and seethed, "Now, listen here, you son of a-"  
  
I caught myself short before I could say it, appalled and ashamed with myself. I have been raised under a family where swearing is an abominable sin. I had hardly ever sworn except under severe circumstanced, but I wasn't going to shrink down and lose my dignity.  
  
I shook my head and muttered, "Never mind."  
  
"Son of a what? Come on! What were you going to call me?" he taunted in a soft voice, smiling mockingly. He stood erect beckoning with his fingers. If he was trying to intimidate me, it wasn't working.  
  
We looked at each other for a long time, and then shook my head angrily, "I am not even going to say it."  
  
"Oh, please, your ladyship. Whatever you say will not kill me." He retorted back, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Hold your tongue Boromir!" Gimli ordered. "You say one more word to the Lady…"  
  
"You stay out of this, Dwarf!"  
  
Aragorn waved his hands above his head and spoke in a loud and angry voice, "Stop it! This is nobody's fault that danger has found us here. Nobody knew that this would happen. Everybody is afraid, alright? Please save the bickering for later? There's more time for that if you both feel like killing each other then. Alright?! Agreed?!"  
  
I shrugged, "Sure, whatever." With that, I turned my back on him and faced the door. There were better things to worry about and I focused on those. I started to worry about Fidela. "Please be alright. God, please let her be alright……" I silently chanted over and over again.  
  
Boromir seemed to take this with an amused sneer, "Who's side are you on, son of Arathorn?"  
  
"Boromir, you are warned…"  
  
"Gandalf, make them stop!" Pippin pleaded.  
  
The room around me started to spin, I looked around the room with people shouting to each other, some trying to break it up. Other images flashed in my head as Fidela, orcs, the battered lad and the whispers bombarded me all at once. It was like watching an old film with the projector going really fast, except everything was spinning. I felt dizzy and tried to shut the voices and the images out.  
  
Just then, the room fell silent as Kaanteban silently stormed into the room with a look of pure anger, banging it open then shutting it close behind him loudly. His robe was stained with a frightening amount of blood.  
  
We stepped aside as he walk across the room, slumped down on a chair and rested his weary head on his blood-stained hands on the table. His shoulders heaved as he took in deep breaths. It appeared to me that he was crying. I feared the worst. I held my breath.  
  
He then looked up at us with a sweat drenched face and bloodshot eyes and stood up, his expression calm now. Then he spoke, "Get out of here! You must leave Laerta now. You have been correct, milady."  
  
I dared spoke my heart thumping loudly against my chest, "There are orcs, sir?"  
  
"Yes. But there is also a revolt. You are no longer welcomed here. Please fly before you lose your lives." he spoke rapidly, "Your things and your beast are already prepared for you at the secret escape passage. I have ordered some men to prepare some supplies for you. You must gather them and escape. Quick, this way!"  
  
He ushered us out of what seemed to be a secret door hidden by a gigantic embroidered rug at the back of the room.  
  
Heindrich felt like a load of bricks on my back as sweat matted against my dress where I carried him. I pressed struggled to keep up with the Duke. I anxiously asked, "But what about Fidela! Is she alright?"  
  
He looked straight on, walking in quick large paces, "There is no time for questions. You must get out of here as quickly as possible!"  
  
After what seemed like miles, we escaped into a clearing. It was densely covered with trees, shrubs, ferns and all sorts of greenery that it was impossible for anybody to see if we were there. Sure enough, there were our things beside a small pile of additional equipment. There were also rather nervous looking two men whom I recognized after a while. The two sentry men!  
  
"You two! Get up and help!" At the sound of their master's voice, they shot right up, and started to carry, drop and hand out our things clumsily. Once we were loaded, we turned to Kaanteban. He looked at us reassuringly.  
  
He then stepped forward and spoke with a voice that was more noble and brave, "Follow this trail until you reach a field covered with high grass. The trail will end with a fork and you must take the right trail. You must never, by all cost, take the left trail. It will lead you to a death trap. The trail will lead you back to the Misty Mountains. The journey will take two days and two nights. Two of my men will lead you there then part with you. Understood?"  
  
We all nodded. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"We will never forget your kindness to us. May Eru be with you and protect you and Laerta from whatever harm that may come." Gandalf thanked him reverently.  
  
Aragorn knelt holding the hilt of his sword across his chess, blade facing down, "I swear my allegiance to you this very day. I will stay and fight by your side until the city is safe."  
  
The fellowship's eyes widened.  
  
Gimli also bowed, "I will also stay with you, old friend, as I have sworn to your father in friendship."  
  
Gandalf stepped between Kaanteban and them and calmly said, "Gimli! Aragorn! Have you not forgotten our quest?!"  
  
Legolas looked around nervously, "You cannot stay here! There is no time! There is more at stake."  
  
Frodo grabbed aragorn's arms and pleaded with him, "We need you both! There may not even be a Laerta or Middle-Earth later if Sauron gets hold of the ring!"  
  
Kaanteban sighed and looked at both Aragorn and Gimli, "Good friends, as noble your cause is and how pure the friendship that we have, you have to go. Trust me. Our city is strong enough to defend…"  
  
"But for how long? The enemy will not stop until those who stand in their path are destroyed. Let us stay and help you, at least until it is safe."  
  
I started to shift nervously. Are we going or not?!  
  
Aragorn stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Gandalf's and Frodo's shoulders. "You go on. We'll catch up later."  
  
We started to protest.  
  
"You can't leave us just like that!" Merry shouted in horror.  
  
"What if both of you get killed?!" Legolas's voice rose in despair, "The Fellowship will break."  
  
"Come on! Come on! There isn't time!" Boromir persisted.  
  
The arguing got out of hand. I sighed in exaggeration and placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. They stopped arguing and looked at me. Good.  
  
"Look! I know we don't have much time and we cannot stay here! One way or the other we have to make a decision right now! It's either we go as a separate group or we all stay here and die!"  
  
They stared at me, bewildered at what I had just said.  
  
"Look, I know that it's two less of us, but Aragorn and Gimli said that they will return to us. Do you trust them or have you completely lost faith? We are a team, remember?" I reasoned, looking at all of them back and forth.  
  
The others seem to be deep in thought. Then Gandalf spoke up and reluctantly nodded, "The girl is right. We will wait for you at the Mouth of the Misty Mountains. You know where to find us."  
  
(A/N: "The Mouth" of the Misty Mountains is something I've made up ;-} Misty Mountain belongs to Tolkien.)  
  
Frodo looked desperately at Aragorn. He didn't want him to leave, too.  
  
Aragorn knelt down and took his hands in the manner of a knight swearing allegiance. He smiled and kindly reassured him and the other Hobbits, "You're in good hands, all of you."  
  
At first, they were tearfully reluctant, and then they tackled Aragorn to the ground with hugs.  
  
"Take care, Strider." Sam choked.  
  
"Be careful and don't get killed." Merry whispered shakily.  
  
"Come back to us, both of you!" Pippin tearfully said out loud. Then they tackled Gimli in the same manner as well. Gimli gave a loud grunt of surprise and we all chuckled lightly.  
  
Everybody exchanged embraces. I hugged Aragorn and told him to be careful. Then I turned to Gimli and was about to hug him, but he surprised me by shaking my hand and patting my back with his other hand. He nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Thank you." was his last word.  
  
The last person I turned to hug was Kaanteban. I rushed forward and threw my arms around him tightly and sobbed, "Thank you so much for everything. Please be careful!"  
  
Then I reluctantly let go of him, wiping my eyes and nose with my arm.  
  
He took my hand into his, placed a folded piece of paper into it and squeezed it comfortingly, "Fidela wanted me to give you this. She wishes you well on your journey and hope that you find your way home someday. Do not weep for us, milady. We are all in good hands. Now flee!"  
  
I looked at him questioningly and felt a hard little lump in the letter. "Th-thank you, my lord. P-pl-please thank her for me, too. I shall think about her and pray for her safety."  
  
The others were waiting for me. They already had packs in their backs and in their hands.  
  
With a last look telling the three to be careful, I turned and ran to the group with tears blinding my eyes, finding it very hard to leave them.  
  
As we walked down the trail led by the two men, I kept looking back and each time I did, I felt running back to them even more.  
  
Gandalf pulled me close by his side in a tight embrace and he whispered, "Do not look back."  
  
So we didn't. As soon as the city almost disappeared from our sight, we heard shrill war cries. We departed with heavy hearts wondering over and over again if leaving them had been a good idea.………. 


End file.
